Love Potion No 9
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: Paige and Phoebe are meddling in Chris's life, but what they did not plan on was it changing their's as well.
1. Vial One

Love Potion No. 9

Vial One

By Devon Masterson-Bond

"I can't believe I am doing this," Phoebe sighed as she added a pinch of mandrake root to an already bubbling brew. A yellow mist rose from the potion.

"Look at it as a good will gesture," Paige replied picking up a notebook. "The entire time Chris has been here, he's been up tight and he just needs to unwind."

"Ok, ew, I am getting a picture that I did not need." Phoebe wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Besides, I thought we weren't going to do this again."

"Not for Piper," Paige reminded her. "Chris is always meddling in our lives at least we could do is return the favor, and date just might calm him down."

"Piper is going to kill us," Phoebe warned picking up a notebook and scribbling. "I am only going on along with this, because I don't want him to give up on love, even if it's only temporary."

"I have a solution for that." Paige dug into her pocket and unfolded a piece of paper then handed it to Phoebe.

"What's this?" she asked reading the spell written on it.

"It's the spell we're going to use. Instead of making him a woman, I thought we'd encourage destiny just a teeny weenie bit."

"You're talking about bringing someone else into our craziness. That's not fair," Phoebe argued.

"Not really. If she's a part of his destiny, she'll be a part of his craziness anyway," Paige answered. Phoebe opened her mouth. "And before you say it, this spell is for the adult Chris so we don't have to worry about toddlers popping up out of nowhere."

"Alright fine," Phoebe sighed throwing up her hands. "I guess it would be nice to see the other side him. Sometimes I feel like he's missing out on life."

"And that's why we're doing this," Paige nodded. She took the spell from Phoebe and held it so that they both could see it as they invoked the incantation.

_"With love in mind, heed our rhyme. Let the burdened nephew we know be free by bringing to him love's destiny." _

"I hope this works," Phoebe said through her teeth and they picked up the bud of a vanilla orchid and threw it into the potion.

"It will," Paige replied. The potion smoked again then swirled a sweet aroma filled the air. Scented smoke swirled upward towards the ceiling forming a small vortex then disappeared. "What happened? I don't get it, it should've worked."

"Sweetie, maybe there's no love for him for here…well romantic love." Phoebe put an arm around her youngest sister. "On the positive side the attic smells good."

"I guess it does," Paige mumbled as they headed downstairs. She was still disappointed by the results of her potion and did not feel like dealing with clean up right then. She had been so sure that it would have worked. One more failed experiment for her spell diary. "I just don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Piper asked suspiciously from the bottom of the stairs. An eyebrow rose curiously as she observed her sisters. The two of them had been held up in the attic for the past two hours claiming that they were doing demon research for probable candidates that would turn Wyatt. Something told her that they were doing nothing of the kind. Everything seemed normal except the house now smelled like vanilla.

"We didn't find any leads," Paige lied before Phoebe had the chance to blab anything. All they needed was Piper on there case.

Piper looked towards Phoebe who nodded guiltily. She'd find out what they did later. "So what's with the air freshener?"

"Just some new stuff, I picked up," Paige commented.

"I like it," Piper replied still studying their expressions.

"Thanks," Paige smiled. At least there was one plus with the failed potion. Maybe she could bottle it and market it as an air freshener.

"Hey, where's Chris?" Phoebe asked. Miniature azure orbs of light streamed down.

"Speak of the devil," Paige teased.

"I heard that, Paige" Chris warned as the light from his orbs faded.

"Shouldn't I be Aunt Paige?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"Let's not focus on that right now," he answered.

Paige narrowed his eyes. He had dodged her question again. He really needed to calm down and then maybe they would find what they were looking for. Chris looked like he was in dire need of sleep. If he kept on moving like this, he was going to self destruct. That potion was going to work!

Chris raised his head slightly and took in the new scent of the house. It was intoxicating and familiar. There was something about this smell that reminded him of something he heard or experienced in the past. He would keep his eyes open. "Is everything okay?"

Piper looked at him strangely. "Wyatt's asleep and I feel fine," she answered absently caressing her slightly swollen abdomen. "You should get some rest."

Chris fought not to roll his eyes in annoyance. "I'm fine," he said looking around curiously. "I just remember something about that smell…"

"You know, Chris, Piper's right, you do need some rest," Phoebe said quickly. She moved towards him and put her hand to his forehead. "No fever, but you have circles under your eyes."

Paige nodded. "How can you expect to find the evil that comes after Wyatt when you can hardly keep your eyes open?"

Emerald eyes washed over to the two women suspiciously. There was something odd about their behavior, but they were right he was exhausted.

"You know you don't have to do it all by yourself?" Piper pointed out moving towards her future son. "We are a family and we all share a destiny." She touched his face affectionately. "I don't want you to be a slave to it, just let it be apart of you, a small part. I want you to be free."

"I want to be free," Chris sighed. He was growing tired of this argument and of his mother mothering him. "And I will be once…" His sentence trailed a swirling mist gathered in the room like a cyclone, vanilla filled the air. Emerald orbs turned towards his two aunts who did their best to look innocent then narrowed.

"What did you do?" Piper asked.

1-1-1

Deep garnet eyes tore open as an over whelming sense of dread and destiny woke her up. She quickly sat up and grabbed her shoes while mumbling to herself. _"You'd think demons would have the decency to attack in the morning and I was actually having a good dream too."_ She slipped on her rattan sandals and grabbed her knit shrug. Her reflection stared back at her in annoyance as she reached for her army duffle bag. _"Nothing like running away in the middle of the night in skimpy pajamas and heels." _She closed the shrug tight for the sake modesty. If she ended up fighting, she did not want to add to her misery lust driven demons.

A deep sense of dread filled her again. They were close, too close. She could feel herself starting to panic as she realized that she was being closed in slowly. Her hunter was becoming cleverer, so would she. A smile crossed her lips as an idea came to her, the bathroom. She could get out through the window then make a break for it then she would have plenty of places to hide. It was not the best plan of the ages, but it would have to work. The door had just closed behind her, when she heard several voices yelling in annoyance.

"Find her. She couldn't have gotten far and remember she is not to be harmed," the leader said. "I don't want to be the one that has to explain it to the Dark Lord." Several subordinates shook their heads vigorously. They had failed him several times and knew it was only a matter of time before they outlived their usefulness.

_"Definitely time to go,"_ she thought as she leaned against the door. She stared at the window. It was small but she could fit through it. She made sure of that before settling down for the night. She took a step forward when she felt extremely heavy. _"He must be using a spell…"_ Clouds surrounded her along with the sweet scent of vanilla and she could feel herself falling. There was nothing she could do to stop herself. She closed her eyes as she fell through a bright light.

"What the hell was that?" some exclaimed in irritation just before she hit something semi hard and darkness claimed her.

1-1-1

"What did you do?" Piper asked staring at the swirling cloud spinning on the ceiling. She held her hands out prepared to blast what evil might come through the cloud.

"We made a little potion…" Phoebe began.

"But it's nothing to worry about," Paige interjected staring at the swirl on the ceiling. She was going to be in big trouble.

"Like hell," Piper replied. "There's a cloud on the ceiling." A large green bag fell through and hit the floor. "And now someone's trash is falling from the hole in the ceiling."

"Piper calm down," Phoebe said soothingly. "Breathe."

Piper narrowed her eyes. "I am calm and I am breathing but someone won't be if I don't find out what's going on."

"Hormonal Piper is back," Paige mumbled lowly only to have Piper glare at her. "Sorry."

"We made a potion for Chris to get a date," Phoebe blurted out.

"What?" Piper and Chris exclaimed in unison.

Phoebe covered her mouth. "We did it because we love you."

"I can get my own date thanks you," Chris snapped. His eyes flashed with indigence and insult.

"Chris, we are so sorry," Phoebe sighed. The vein his head was twitching like Piper's did when she was angry. She had to admit that making him a woman sounded wrong considering the circumstances.

"Talk later, possibly vanquish now," Piper replied moving towards the hole. She could see something coming towards them and they all had to be prepared.

"No," someone screamed just before a bluish lump fell through the hole and crashed through the foyer table.

"What the hell was that?" Chris asked moving closer. His eyes widened as he realized that it was a woman covered in cuts and soon to be bruises. "This is just great."

"Let's get her to the couch," Piper suggested.

"Weird lady," Paige summoned covering the visitor in blue orbs, "couch." The others rushed into the living room as the unconscious woman appeared on the couch.

"Look all of her cuts have healed," Phoebe observed. She poked and prodded gently as her curiosity got the better of her. It was safe to say that their potion did work. "I wonder what she is."

Piper raised a dark eyebrow as she studied the unconscious woman. An even greater annoyance crossed her features. The woman was draped across their couch wearing a blue tank top, matching boy shorts, and tan platform sandals. She was clearly most men's exotic fantasy. "So you were trying to set Chris up a Victoria Secret model?"

"We just ask for love's destiny," Paige answered lowly then turned to Chris, "so this must have been more of what he thinking of."

A crimson flush brushed his cheeks as he looked away. "Hey, don't turn this on me, Paige. You and Phoebe worked the spell"

"Aw, but your perverted mind conjured her up," Paige argued.

"I don't have time for this," Chris replied. "I say we put her in a crystal cage and deal with it in the morning. Good night." He orbed out.

"Testy isn't he?" Paige teased.

"He's right," Piper sighed. "I'm done. I'm going to bed. You two clean this mess up and set the crystal cage up. We'll deal with it in the morning."

"Night, Piper," Phoebe smiled.

"Uh-huh, night," she said before heading up the stairs. "Stay out of trouble you two."

Once she was gone, Phoebe and Piper let out of sigh. That could have been much worse. The two sisters looked at each other for a moment then at their unconscious visitor. "I'll get the crystals," Paige said.

"I'll get the broom," Phoebe replied. "I'm never doing this again."

Paige nodded in agreement.

To be continued…

© Devon Masterson-Bond 2004

Another Bond Girl Production

Charmed is owned by Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. I only own the fiction plot and original characters. Don't sue me, hire me instead


	2. Vial Two

Love Potion No. 9

Vial Two

By Devon Masterson-Bond

A tall dark skinned man shimmered into a great hall. He looked around nervously debating what he was going to tell his master. He began to pace feverously as though the repetitious motion would jog a sufficient excuse. As he paced he morphed into his true form of a large minotaur. His master hated pretense, which was why he brought magic out into the open. There was no need to hide their world in the shadows. They had a place in society just like the normals.

Cloven feet continued to pace. He knew his master had to sense him by now...he would just have to wing it. "Master," he greeted bowing so low that his large horns touched the  
floor.

"She escaped," Wyatt concluded. He balled his fist in annoyance. He was growing tired of his people coming back empty handed. "Explain yourself Lucien."

"We cornered her in her hotel, but she got wind of us and tried to escape," Lucien answered.

"And how did she escape you and fifteen of my best hunters?" Wyatt asked. The anger creeping was into his voice.

"She hid in the bathroom and cast a spell. When we got to her the bathroom door was sealed and there was a bright light. When it dissipated she was gone."

Wyatt sat up suddenly. "Did you notice anything strange?" he asked.

"Only that the room smelled sweet," Lucien replied.

Wyatt quickly stood, causing Leucien to flinch, and held out his hand. "Spell Diary," he replied just before his hand was covered in bluish orbs of light. An old tattered leather bound book appeared in his hand. Wyatt quickly rummaged through the worn pages then frowned when he found the entry he was looking for. The page was half missing; the best part as far as he was concerned. "Damn. He's been here too!" If only he knew the spell they used twenty years ago, then he could counter them. Chris was always sabotaging him; it was almost like he was one step ahead of him. He was not going to let his brother win this time. "Go until I summon you," he snapped.

Leucian bowed his head and shimmered away. Once he was gone, Wyatt pulled out portfolio and sifted through some old papers. If he ever had to choose a normal career, it would have been artistry. He had an almost magical talent for detail an emotion. It was the only talent he had outside of magic and no one knew about it. There was only one subject he was inspired to capture and that was her. She had invaded his dreams since he could remember. The funny thing was he did not know she existed until the New York incident two years ago. She made herself quite difficult to ignore with that incident and awakened another side of him he hadn't bothered to acknowledge in quite some time.

No, he couldn't let her go. There had to be away. He turned one of the pages of the portfolio and touched it tenderly. It was his favorite sketch of her. She was sleeping on some sort of furniture or couch. Her honey colored hair spilled along it like a sleeping beauty waiting for her prince. She was scantily clad, as though she fell asleep while waiting for someone. In his fantasies, she fell asleep waiting for him to come back to her from vanquishing. He would kiss her lightly on the lips to wake her and she'd smile then he would carry her away to their bedroom where he would do other inspired things to her. Wyatt smirked and turned the page to another of her enraptured with her lover. In the dream, the face of the lover could not be seen. This sketch puzzled him the most, who was the man in the dream. He had dark straight hair not the blonde wavy hair that formed his mane. Was there someone else in her life? "No," Wyatt declared closing the book. He would keep searching. He had to make sure the spell diary was wrong. In the early days, his Aunt Paige did get into trouble but a time travel spell? It was still out of her league.

2-2-2

Chris sighed as he orbed into the living room. He was just too annoyed to sleep. He couldn't believe his aunts were at it again, making him a woman. Actually this was worse, they took someone from who knows where and brought them here. He had never been so pissed in his life. He could get his own dates, he was engaged at one time and it was not like he was a virgin. "I can't believe them some times," he muttered under his breath. His eyes widened when he saw his younger older brother sitting on the floor in the door way. He was peaking around the room. "Wyatt," he said softly, "orb back up stairs or Mom is going to have a coronary."

Wyatt looked at him and smiled before putting his hands in his mouth then orbed away. Chris shook his head once he sensed his brother was back in his room. He walked over to where Wyatt was standing then rolled his eyes. The toddler was way too young to be scoping out women. "Let's just hope you're not a demon," He replied as he sat on the easy chair across from the couch. He didn't expect her to go anywhere, but he wanted to be there when she woke up. "She is cute," his mind pointed out.

Chris wrinkled his nose then settled down the keep watch. He couldn't shake the de ja vu feeling he was getting as he watched the visitor sleep on the couch. _"Great now I am going crazy,"_ he scolded himself. As time wore on, he could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

_"Chris…now's the time. I get you out of here," Bianca replied looking through a crack in the door. "Let's go…Chris!"_

_At the sound of his name, Chris closed the portfolio he had been looking through up until a few moments ago. A crimson flush brushed his cheeks. "Sorry."_

_'What were you looking at in there?" she asked. She had seen Wyatt bent over in the bounded book several times, but he had never shown her what it's contents where, most likely his plans for domination. _

_"Nothing, let's go," he answered pulling her hand and leading her away._

_Bianca nodded but she was not going to let him have his way so easily. "I'll get it out of you later," she warned him_

_"I don't think so."_

_"When are you going to wake up…?" Chris frowned. That was not what he expected her to say._

"Wake up," a voice repeated causing him to sit up suddenly. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the figure in front of him. She was pacing the floor in agitation with the boundaries of the crystal cage. Once she saw that she had her captor'sattention. She stopped and appraised him. Handsome with penetrating green eyes, she observed. He was definitely a witch, he was reeking of magic, but there was something else. The Dark Lord was trying to tactics. She would just have to be ready. "So where is he?"

"Where's who?" Chris asked. He could feel his morning crankiness kicking in as usual. What he did not need was for some chick that his aunts conjured to start giving him the fifth degree.

"Is this some kind of trick?" she asked looking around. Some how she managed to end up in the Halliwell Museum in San Francisco. "You think by bringing me to the museum, I'll…"

"Museum?" Chris asked. His interest was instantly piqued. She was from the future!?

"What are you, a parrot?" she snapped. "You tell your…"

"What's with all the noise down here?" Piper asked crankily as she the other came down the stairs. "I have a baby trying to sleep and I am trying to sleep."

Phoebe yawned and pulled her robe about her. "Chris it is really too early, I have to go get up in a couple of hours." Paige merely nodded half asleep.

Garnet eyes widened. "The Charmed ones?" the visitor sighed. She sat down the on the couch. This was confusing. She was in the Halliwell manor, Wyatt was no where to be found and his minion was looking at her like she had lost her mind. Then the Charmed ones who have been dead for quite some time show up like they lived there. _"Could I've been transported to the past? That would explain why I woke up in a crystal cage. Wyatt's Hunters can't be so stupid as to use a magical barrier to hold me. This is insane, get a grip Pandora."_

Pandora stared at the three women intently. They were teaming with magic as well and one of them was pregnant. The baby was magical as well. She would play along for now and figure it out later, but first a test. _"If they're surprised by this…"_ her thought trailed when one of them asked her question.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you a demon?" Piper asked impatiently.

Pandora stood and walked to the boundary of the crystal cage and touched it lightly. The magical barrier flickered giving her a slight sensation of euphoria. Carefully gauging their reactions she stepped through the barrier. It was safe to say that her suspicions about her situation were correct, by the look of utter shock on all of their faces followed by a defensive pose. "Pandora, the future, and no," she answered. She pulled her shrug around her body as she felt a slight draft and Chris's subconscious lingering eyes. "Can I use your bathroom?"

To be continued…

© Devon Masterson-Bond 2004

Another Bond Girl Production

Charmed is owned by Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. I only own the fiction plot and original characters. Don't sue me, hire me instead


	3. Vial Three

Love Potion No. 9

Vial Three

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Pandora sighed as she looked into the bathroom mirror. She could tell by the pacing on the outside, her hosts were getting impatient. Their questions were taking a back seat for right now, she had to clear her mind. Also sensible clothes were a good idea. _"I feel a little better," _she thought as she toweled her face from washing up. A real shower would come later, after she got settled and figured where and when she was.

Garnet eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she rummaged through her bag. Her whole life was in there almost literally. With Wyatt after her, she had to have some way to carry her stuff around and a pocket dimension with in her bag was just the way to do it. Pandora pulled out an outfit then smirked.

"Are sure lost in there?" Chris bellowed impatiently. He paced in front the bathroom in annoyance, the others went to get dressed or eat breakfast. He was stuck baby sitting. Why was she taking so long? He had questions that needed to be answered and he still wasn't sure she wasn't an enemy.

"I'm done. Keep your panties on," Pandora stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed in vintage t-shirt and jeans. Her honey colored hair pulled into a loose knot.

"Took you long enough," Chris spat, and then motioned for her go down the hall. He followed after carefully watching to see if she'd do anything funny.

Pandora sighed and held her bag close to her as she sat down. "What?" she asked feeling Chris's intense stare.

"I don't know what your game is…."

"Chris?" Piper came down the stairs carrying a baby monitor. Her future son was so edge.

Chris shook his head and leaned against the wall as Paige and Phoebe came down the stairs. "So…" Piper began.

"I have some questions first," Pandora said quickly. "What year is it? And how did I get here?"

"The year 2001 and a spell gone wrong," Chris answered. He shot a dirty look toward both of his aunts.

A honey colored eyebrow rose. "I can tell there's an interesting story behind that."

"You don't know the half of it," Paige mumbled before Phoebe elbowed her lightly.

"Okay let's not go there," Phoebe replied.

Piper nodded. "I agree. We answered your question now you answer ours. Are your from the future? Are you a demon and how did you get out off the cage?"

"Yes, I'm from the future about twenty years," she answered standing. She began to pace the floor. "No, I am not a demon and I void the last question."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Keeping secrets build character." Pandora stood in front of him. This Chris was quite pushy and antagonistic. All she wanted to do was get out of there and move onto the next gig. At least until she found a spell to get back.

"Look I don't care anything about your character," he snapped. He was losing his temper again. What was it about her that allowed her to he was arguing with her instead of using his usual tactics was saying a lot. "All we want to know is how you got free…"

A weird sensation came over her as she watched him talk. He has beautiful eyes and nice full hips and before she realized it…

"Hey. Hey. None of that!" Piper replied moving towards Chris and Pandora. Out of nowhere they just started kissing or rather Pandora kissed Chris and he was having trouble fighting back. She pulled them apart and glared at Pandora. "What the hell are you doing?"

Garnet eyes widened. Just what had she been thinking!? She was absolutely mortified.

"Perhaps the spell worked after all," Paige said lowly.

Phoebe nodded, "Though I didn't need to see it."

Chris's cheeks flushed. What had just happened? Why did he let it?

Pandora moved away quickly. She nearly stepped on her bag. It was definitely time to get out of Dodge. She picked up the bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I have to get out of here."

"Oh no, no, no, no," Piper held out her hands. "We can't let you go. Don't make me freeze you."

"Yeah the time line could get screwed up or something," Paige added.

"And there's no way we're going to let you roam around free to change things before we're sure…"

Pandora dropt her bag and walked towards Chris. Piper flicked her hands toward the tall girl and her actions paused. Everyone let out sighed of relief.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris asked looking at Paige and Phoebe.

"Spell went haywire?" Paige supplied weakly. "Could've been worse." Both Piper and Chris shot her a look. "Or not..We'll figure it out."

Piper's glare deepened. "You better or I'll have to keep freezing her just to keep her from raping Chris." She advanced on her younger sister.

"Okay calm down, Piper," Phoebe said soothingly. "You're pregnant, remember?"

"I am calm." Piper took a deep breath. "I am calm." She turned to Chris and smiled. He was her last born and was an innocent in all of this. "Sweetie would you…." Her sentence trailed as her eyes widened.

Pandora suddenly took a step forward. The fog in her head started to clear, but she couldn't help but feeling a little charged. She knew exactly what that meant. "You cast a spell on me?" Her eyes narrowed with indignation. There was no way she could continue to stay around such powerful witches.

A soft cry sounded through the baby monitor, but it would have to wait. "You should still be frozen," Piper replied.

Pandora shook her head. "Look you can't keep doing this to me or I'll…" She paused and clamped her mouth shut. She must always remain on guard. "You're not going to trick me."

"We don't have any reason to trick you," Phoebe argued taking a step forward.

Paige crossed her arms. "If anything, you could be trying to trick us."

Pandora shook her head. "I don't even want anything to do with magic much less…"

"Why, it's who you are?" Phoebe dark eyes looked over the woman in front of them. She took a step forward in front of her sisters. She took another step forward. The others nearly reached for her when she motioned to let her go. There was something about Pandora that told them she was not an enemy…something familiar.

"You do not want someone like me hanging around," Pandora replied. She took a step back.

Phoebe stared into intense dark eyes. She had been having trouble focusing in on any one particular feeling from Pandora. There was so many, but there was one suddenly standing out. "You're afraid of losing control."

"I don't want to get into this." Pandora stalked over to pick up her bag when a little boy orbed on top of it. "What?" she asked as he raised his arms toward her.

"Wyatt!" Piper exclaimed she rushed over to Wyatt and scooped him into her arms protectively.

"That's Wyatt?" Pandora chuckled as she looked towards the little boy with beautiful blond locks. He was reaching for her. "You're too cute too be so bad."

Piper flinched slightly at Pandora's tone. Was her little angel really going to be that bad? "He's not going to turn evil. I will make sure of that."

A smile crossed Pandora's features as she turned towards Chris. "That's what you're up to and you say you don't want me roam around. Good plan, but you don't have to worry about me. I am sure I am the least of your worries." She took a step forward to grab her bag when Wyatt orbed into her arms.

"Wyatt?" Piper sighed. He seemed quite taken to their guest. Normally we would not take to knew people so well.

"At least we know she's not evil," Paige noted. "No shield."

"I think he belongs to you." Pandora handed the toddler over to his mother quickly.

'Thanks." Piper held Wyatt then walked over to the stairs. "I'm going to get him dressed."

"On that note…" Pandora picked up her bag then saluted.

"You're not going anywhere," Chris declared. "Time travel has consequences and you might change the time line."

A honey colored eyebrow rose to the unspoken challenge. "How are you going to stop me? A crystal cage?"

Chris's jaw tightened. This woman was aggravating him. He was clearly at a disadvantage not knowing her magical genetics. "I'll find away."

Pandora slung the bag over her shoulder and smiled. "Then you're going to catch me." She laughed as her body was covered in orbs of light…black orbs. "Catch ya' on the flipside."

To be continued…

© Devon Masterson-Bond 2004

Another Bond Girl Production

Charmed is owned by Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. I only own the fiction plot and original characters. Don't sue me, hire me instead


	4. Vial Four

Love Potion No. 9

Vial Four

By Devon Masterson-Bond

"Did you just see that?" Chris gestured in disbelief. "She was a dark lighter, a dark lighter, as in a being that kills white lighters. Hello, am I the only one who thinks there is something wrong with this?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and smirked mischievously. "You were the one with your tongue down her throat, you tell me."

Chris shot his aunt a dangerous look. "I don't know about you, but I am going to start scrying for her. A dark lighter from the future could wreak all types of havoc. Who knows it might be her that turns Wyatt evil."

"Oh come on Chris, I think if she wanted Wyatt, she would have orbed away with him instead of give him back to Piper," Paige pointed out.

Piper sighed sitting on the stairs. "I hate to say it, but Paige is right. If she wanted kill any of us she had plenty of opportunity and Wyatt didn't activate his shield." Chris's jaw dropped. He was sure Piper would have been on her side.

"You're kidding me."

Phoebe shook her head. "She was in a hurry to get out of here. She seemed more worried about putting distance between us and her than anything especially you." A smile crossed her face. "Yeah, I was getting some intense feelings there and all of them weren't from her."

Chris flushed furiously. "I'll be around," he said just before orbing out.

"Phoebe, stop teasing him," Piper warned as she stood to her feet. She shifted Wyatt in her arms. "He is right. We can't let her gallivant around town evil or not. I can't believe I just said a dark lighter was not evil. What is going on in this crazy world today? I'm going upstairs."

Paige and Phoebe looked at each other amuse for a second. They were both secretly pleased that the spell worked though it had its drawbacks. "I guess we better start scrying for her." Phoebe nodded then squeezed her eyes shut.

"I have a lunch meeting with Elise," Phoebe said glancing at her watch. "I have to get ready."

"Go ahead," Paige sighed. "I'll scry for her and call you if we need any help."

"Thanks." She hugged Paige and ran up the stairs. "I am going to be so late."

4-4-4

Pandora sighed as she observed the reflection in the mirror of a public rest room. Not a hair out of place, at least not yet. Her appearance was good enough. She changed her clothes again. Some how a t-shirt and jeans were not appropriate wear for job interviews. If she was going to hang around in this time, for only God knew when, then she needed to blend in with the population. Long as she kept her nose clean neither the Charmed ones nor their progeny would come after her.

"Here goes nothing," she said lowly throwing her bag over shoulder. "A kiss for good luck." She blew a kiss to herself and smirked. Her outfit wasn't half bad. A navy blue and white pinstripe tank top and matching tea length skirt. Navy blue pumps and a conservative upsweep finished the whole look. Now off to destiny.

4-4-4

"Elise, I apologize," Phoebe began as she walked up to a smiling woman.

Elise nodded. She has come to expect her star journalist to be less than punctual. It was because of this fact that she always embellished important appointments by forty-five minutes. "You're just in time." The older woman put her arm around Phoebe and ushered her towards the table. "Phoebe this is Nick Lachey, he is our image consultant."

Phoebe smiled as brown haired man in his early thirties stood and smiled. "Mr. Lachey."

"Call me, Nick, Phoebe," he grinned. "I've read your column and all I have to say is, keep up the good work."

"Thank you," Phoebe smiled. She sat down. There was something they wanted to talk to her about; she could sense their nervous excitement. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

A look of shock passed over Elise's features for a second, and then she smiled. That's what she liked to see in her star, staying sharp. "Okay we'll cut to the chase. We want to attract younger readers…" Phoebe's jaw dropped slightly and Elise raised her finger. "We're not worried about you Phoebe. We would like you to sort of mentor our new columnist…possibly…"

Phoebe leaned in loser as a couple at a nearby table's argument started to become less and less discrete. Elise paused then frowned at the couple. "Really," she sighed.

"'Frank, please" the woman begged reaching for his hand. He snapped it away and stood to his feet.

"You're making a fool out of yourself, Maureen," Frank muttered under his breath. He could feel most of the stares from the room. He planned on this being quick and easy. Already he was ready for the next Ms. Right Now.

"Please…"

"I'm out of here." He stalked away. The quicker he got away the better.

"Frank," Maureen cried. She stood to her feet and prepared to go after him when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me," Phoebe smiled benevolently. "I couldn't help but overhear…actually we all overheard." Maureen sniffled. Now she was feeling even more pathetic. "You are not pathetic. It's just time for you to let go. He's not ready for the same things you are."

"But I love him."

Phoebe shook her head. "No you don't. You just don't want to be alone."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Maureen replied pulling away. "You don't know me. Stay out of my business." She ran towards the entrance. Perhaps she could still catch him.

"I can't believe she ran off," Phoebe sighed.

"Some people just don't want help," Elise replied. She put a hand around Phoebe. "Let's finish our meeting."

Phoebe nodded. Elise was right not everyone wanted or could be saved. Her nephew was proof of that. It was safe to say he wasn't going to speak to her and Paige until he was born. It was a shame there was not more of a connection between Chris and Pandora. But then again, animosity and sexual tension only worked in close proximity. "You're right…" Phoebe's sentence trailed. Two blurs in the restaurant window caught her attention. Her mouth dropped when she saw Frank 'moving on.' It went even further when she saw that his prey was Pandora.

"Sorry not interested." Pandora walked around the stunned man. He never would've figured a woman would tell him no, not when he just left one crying and two months before another contemplating suicide. Sure this one was not the type of girl he normally he went for, but some times change was good.

He grabbed her arm. "Wait I wasn't done."

Garnet eyes widened then narrowed. "Let go of…"

"Frank?" Maureen called from a few feet. She wiped her tears as hurt anger started to form within her. _"There was someone else…"_

Frank rolled his eyes before turning around. "I told you it was over, Maureen."

"Were you cheating on me with that?"

_"That?"_ Pandora's eyes flashed. "Excuse me?" she shrieked.

"You heard me, bitch, Frank is my boyfriend." Maureen stalked over to Pandora. She was not about to let some hussy no matter how exotic steal her man.

Anger swelled within Pandora's being as the evil tendencies she fought hard to keep in check nearly took over. It would be nothing to torture this woman until she begged for mercy and then torture her soul until her life, however long that was, ended. But then she would be like the ones she hated. "Look!" she said a bit harsher than she intended. "I don't know who this guy is and I do not want to cause trouble, but I will tell you something fighting a total stranger that you have no idea what they capable of it is stupid, whatever the reason. He does not respect you and you don't need him." Pandora brushed past the stunned woman. Inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief. If the situation continued she might have snapped both of their necks like twigs. Her soul was intact for another day.

Pandora stopped quickly when she saw Phoebe smiling and a woman behind her clapping. Great she had an audience.

"Wow, Pandora," Phoebe replied hugging the tall girl as though they were old friends. She felt a slight tingle from the contact, but she chocked it up to adrenalin.

"Phoebe, you know this woman?" Elise asked in shock.

Phoebe pulled away awkwardly. "Ah, yes, Pandora…"

Things could not possibly be worse. "Pandora Daedelus." She offered her hand. "I apologize for that scene. Just one of life's daily struggles…"

Elise nodded and waved the whole thing off. She was interested in the results. After Pandora's tell off, Maureen left Frank standing alone when he suddenly wanted to get back together. This woman in front of her had exactly what she was looking for. Sass, maturity, and the urban appeal was an added plus. _"She has unusual eyes. Absolutely gorgeous,"_ Elise thought. "Have you ever considered a career in journalism?"

Four hours later Pandora sighed as she found herself on the couch of Halliwell manor. How did she get railroaded into this? Oh, yes, how could she forget Phoebe and Elise talking her into writing a column geared towards the hard edged teens and college crowd? Then there was the topic of where she was staying. Next thing she was staying with Phoebe until she got an apartment. After that she was casting a spell so that her records from the future would coincide with this time-line and would go back to their original space when she returned. That spell used the last of the magic she absorbed. She could not take a chance of trying to orb to the manor. Phoebe could not find out her secret. So she had Phoebe driver her there for pretense sake.

Pandora was surprised when Phoebe let her inside then dashed off with a secretive, pleased look. Didn't they think she might steal the Book of Shadows or something? She might be pretending not to be evil. All this thinking was just too much. She stood to her feet and let curiosity get the best of her. She had heard about the famous attic. What exactly did the Charmed Ones keep in their attic?

4-4-4

Chris furrowed his brow as he concentrated. He had been scrying for Pandora for the past hour. Of course he had little to go on without any personal objects or even objects she used. It was like scrying for someone who did not exist. _"Maybe since she supposed to be my destiny, I should…"_ his thoughts trailed as the door opened. "What are you doing here?"

Pandora rolled her eyes. Now she knew why Phoebe did not mind leaving her in the manor alone. "Calm down. I was just being nosey." She closed the door behind her and looked around aware that emerald eyes were boring into her soul and trying to cut her down. "What are you doing?"

"None of your business." He swept the map and crystal away. "You don't fool me."

"I don't?" Pandora asked shocked. "There goes my plan for world domination."

"Very funny."

"I thought so," she replied then sobered up. "You think I'm evil. How about I touch the Book of Shadows? Oh wait didn't a demon from the future pull that trick once and almost killed the sisters. Here's a news flash, I was summoned here for whatever reason so I am going to make the most of it. At least here I am not being hunted by the Dark Lord, your brother." She turned on her heel. "I'm out of here."

Chris orbed in front of her to block her exit. "You don't think I'm just going to let you go. You're a dark lighter."

"Half," she snapped then cursed herself inwardly for giving out more information about herself. What was it about Chris that riled her so?"

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Get out of my way!"

"NO." He grabbed her arm and stared her down. "I want some answers and you're not about to go free until I…" his sentence trailed as Pandora's lips captured his. A euphoric sensation passed over him as the kiss grew deeper. His mind fogged over as his lower instincts took over. With no interruptions and no one to stop them there was only one place for this situation to go…over the edge.

To be continued…

© Devon Masterson-Bond 2004

Another Bond Girl Production

Charmed is owned by Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. I only own the fiction plot and original characters. Don't sue me, hire me instead


	5. Vial Five

Love Potion No. 9

Vial Five

By Devon Masterson-Bond

"Are you alright in there?" Chris asked leaning against the wall. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. This was not how things were supposed to go.

Inside the bathroom, Pandora sat on the side of the tub with her face buried in her hands. She could not believe what had just happened. One minute she was pissed off and the next she was pinned against the attic door giving her virginity away to a guy she hardly knew. Chris was cute, but he had an attitude and who knew who was waiting for him in the future. It was all so annoying. "I am breathing," she said testily.

Maybe he would go away now. Yeah, she was stupid but she was a big girl. Besides, she was under a spell…at least for some of it that which was the clincher. There was an attraction. Still what happened between them was wrong. _"Talk about keeping it in the family. One wants to control me and the other just wants me. Of course that's because Chris doesn't know about my Aranju."_

Pandora stood to her feet. She couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. It was time to face the music! Of course it was an added plus that she could no longer sense Chris because he orbed away after her last comment. "One night! I will have a place tomorrow," she mumbled as she stepped out.

Wyatt giggled as he greeted her outside. He grabbed her by the legs and orbed them to the conservatory to play.

"There you are," Piper smiled then frowned. It seemed both of her boys had the same taste in women, except Chris would not admit it. Wyatt seemed to be clearly staking his claim. "I see you brought a playmate."

Pandora laughed nervously before sitting down with Wyatt. Occasionally she'd sneak looks at Piper to see if she knew what transpired between her and Chris in the attic. So far so good. "Ooh look at this. See this, Wyatt. It's a dog. Do you know what sound a dog makes?"

Wyatt nodded. "Ruff. Ruff."

Pandora and Piper clapped their hands. "Very good, Sweetie," Piper praised. She picked him up and kissed his cheek. "You are so smart." Wyatt laughed and hugged his mother before succumbing to a tickle attack.

"He's so different." Pandora smiled wistfully. It was difficult to believe that this angel, almost quite literally, was going to grow up and hunt her down.

"Yeah well the Wyatt you know will be no more, if I have anything to say about it." Piper held him closer.

Seeing the determined look in Piper's eyes gave Pandora hope. "I'll hold you to that."

Piper nearly smirked. She was starting to like the woman in front of her but she was still the other side. "So…how does a dark lighter such as yourself end up with such a good heart?"

"What do you mean?"

Brown eyes rolled unceremoniously in annoyance. "Please, you are unlike any darklighter we've ever seen…"

"Hi, I'm home," Paige greeted as she orbed into the conservatory. She sat down on the couch. "What's going on?"

"You're just in time for our darklighter's turn from the dark side," Piper announced.

"Good, I was curious about that," Paige replied. "Tell us everything…"

"Hello, family, I'm finally home," Phoebe called as she walked into the foyer. "I have so much to tell you." She stopped short as she entered the conservatory. "What's going on?"

"Story time, shush," Paige replied.

"Oh, this will be good." Phoebe ran over to Paige and sat beside her. "Okay continue."

Pandora merely blinked as three sets of brown eyes stared at her expectantly. Even Wyatt seemed mildly interested in the story. "It's obvious you don't see me as a threat."

"Oh, we would've killed you by now," Phoebe commented. "Now get to the story." A nervous sensation followed by caution, fear, embarrassment, insecurity, and … "Ok, take a deep breath. You're overloading the empathy here."

"So when did you turn and how did you?" Piper asked.

Might as well get on with it. "I was never evil," Pandora answered. She would tell the facts. No extras, no tidbits, just the facts.

"Then how did you become a darklighter?" Paige asked.

"I am only half darklighter?" Paige asked.

The eyes of the Charmed Ones grew large. "The Elders actually allowed that to happen?" Piper shook her head in disbelief.

Pandora smirked ironically. "The Elders…only allow things to happen if it serves some sort of purpose be it strategic or cosmic. Well at least they used to; they have been pretty much killed off in my time."

"Yeah. Yeah, Chris filled us in on that part." Paige waved her hand for Pandora to continue.

"My father was most likely vanquished and my mother died during child birth. I was put up for adoption and my adopted parents died in an attempt on my life. The end. Lovely story wasn't it?" Pandora stood and walked to the window.

"Oh…" Phoebe began when the honey colored hair girl turn around suddenly.

"I attract trouble…"

"Join the club," Paige remarked.

"You're funeral," she sighed then turned back to the window. "But not if I can help it," she added lowly.

5-5-5

Phoebe stared at the ceiling thoughtfully, under normal circumstances, she would be sound asleep, but dredging up Pandora's past was causing a flood of various feelings to wash over her. Guilt and fear were the strongest. She couldn't make it all out. There was also another underlying anxiety, however, before she could delve into figuring it out the feeling would disappear like Pandora was avoiding it. She almost wished she hadn't offered to share her room.

"You're channeling me aren't you?"

"Thank, God," Phoebe replied sitting up. "Can we talk about it?"

"Nope." Pandora sat up and looked at Phoebe from her pallet on the floor. "Ease her body, ease her mind. Let this seer sleep until her alarm clock's appointed time."

"You're a witch too," Phoebe yawned. Her eyes drooped heavily. "What about personal gain?"

"That doesn't apply to me." She sighed as Phoebe drifted off. "I guess in that instance I am free…" her sentence trailed. That sensation swept over her again. It was a yearning feeling and there was only one that she yearned for…

5-5-5

"I've never seen you around here before," a tall darklighter with blonde hair commented.

"I keep a low profile," Chris replied downing his drink.

"Don't blame ya,'" the blonde smirked settling himself down across from Chris. "With the Charmed Ones running around you have to be careful. They're extra sensitive about us darklighters ever since one of them got knocked up by a whitelighter. I'm starting to take it real personal."

"That's why I keep a low profile."

The blonde chuckled. "The name's Dorian."

"Perry," Chris replied.

Dorian nodded. "I went up against them once, the Charmed bitches. They almost wiped out my entire of coven."

"What made you go on that suicide mission?" Chris smirked.

"I know right." Dorian raised the glass to his lips and downed the last of its contents. "The price was right at the time."

"Always is," Chris agreed. Inwardly he was disgusted, this guy was another loser darklighter with another random story and nothing to offer.

"All this drinking is putting me in a way," Dorian said suddenly. "Let's go find some fun."

Chris viciously fought the urge to be disgusted. The statement was an over share and just appalling. There was about to be one less darklighter in the world. "You're on." The two of them stood to their feet and left the bar. "Topside or…" His sentence trailed when Pandora orbed in front of them.

"Well, well," Dorian replied. His deep maroon eyes washed over the tall pajama clad woman.

Pandora took a step forward listlessly. Chris could tell that by the blank look on her face that she was under the spell again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Don't let him have all the fun," Dorian pulled Pandora away.

"She's mine," Chris growled. He pulled Pandora to him protectively.

Dorian raised his hands. He clearly did not have the advantage, perhaps another time. "I just wanted a little fun."

"Another time," Chris replied. He had to get her out of there. "Let's go, Pandora." She encircled her arms around him again and then kissed him before orbing away them away.

A second later they appeared in the living room. Chris fell over backwards across the arm of the couch. This was not the place to be. "Pandora," Chris said lowly as she climbed on top of him. He tried pushing her off, but found it increasingly difficult when she started nibbling his ear and neck. His eyes drifted shut. This was not right. He promised his heart to another. This was too soon.

White orbs of light began to surround him, and then dissipated. _"What happened? I'm still here?"_ His eyes shot open. A wave of exhaustion crashed into him and his eyes drooped. Pandora had stopped seducing him and had fallen into a peaceful slumber. It seemed that he would join her. He just hoped that he woke up before everyone else did.

To be continued…

A premonition of Vial 6….like pictures in a window…

Phoebe gasped as she suddenly sensed pain. "Stop it you're hurting her," Chris said stepping in front of them. Three sets of brown eyes widened as they saw Pandora on the floor breathing raggedly…

© Devon Masterson-Bond 2004

Another Bond Girl Production

Charmed is owned by Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. I only own the fiction plot and original characters. Don't sue me, hire me instead


	6. Vial Six

Love Potion No. 9

Vial Six

By Devon Masterson-Bond

AN: I need a beta reader, any takers? 

Phoebe yawned and stretched after silencing her alarm. It was the first time in a long time that she didn't feel like throwing it out of the window. Last night was the most peaceful sleep she had ever had. "Thanks, Pandora," she said lowly in case her roommate was not awake. _"I guess I'll start the coffee this time."_ She pulled back the covers and grabbed her robe not looking back. For once she was the first one up, Piper's coveted role, besides the surprise look on their faces would be satisfying.

Softly down the stairs, she walked her plans would be ruined if Piper woke up while she was coming down the hall. It was not until she was at the bottom of the stairs hat she felt it; turmoil, guilt, anxiety, and sexual tension. It was overwhelming and radiating from the couch. She quickly walked over to the couch then covered her mouth. This was priceless. They were never going to live this down.

Phoebe cleared her throat. "Wake up you two, your raw emotions are giving me a headache."

Chris's eyes shot open quickly. He looked around disoriented for a moment. A crimson flush brushed his cheeks as his memories and the situation weighed down upon him. Out of instinct he tired to orb away, but could not. "That's weird," Phoebe observed.

"A little help here." Phoebe chuckled as she helped Chris slide out from under Pandora. He still felt exhausted but not nearly as much as before. "I wonder what happened." He looked down at himself and orbed away then came back.

"You seem okay now." Phoebe smiled. She was the perfect picture of the cat that swallowed the canary. "So you have the hots for her and don't want to admit it, huh?"

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Please."

"I can sense it from you and her. The potion did work."

"Let me tell you about the potion…"

"What's going on down here?" Piper walked down the stairs yawning. She crossed her arms, the antenna of the baby monitor poked out under her arm. "You're up early, Phoebe. Something wrong?"

"Oh, were fine, just talking."

Piper walked towards them and noticed Pandora on the couch asleep. "Uh-huh. I thought she was rooming with you."

"She sleep walks?" Phoebe supplied weakly.

Chris shook his head. "She was under the spell again and came after me." Piper's head turned towards Chris in shock. He put up his hands. "Don't worry its okay I made up some sort of story to the darklighter. I think I figured how the spell works, the word F-R-E-E."

"Free?" Piper asked in disbelief. Her eyes widened, fortunately nothing happened. Way to go Piper for testing the theory about who could say the word and who could not.

"When I said it, she appeared…"

Piper nodded. "And you said it before she tried to perform a tonsillectomy on you."

Phoebe grabbed Chris's arm in revelation. "Pandora said it before I went to sleep."

"So she can't say it either," Chris commented.

"Can't say what?" Paige walked down the stairs.

Several eyebrows rose. "You're up early." Piper shifted her head to the side. "An early date?"

Paige shook her head. "I felt bad for setting Chris up so I was working on a solution." She held a vial and shook it triumphantly. "All we have to do is wake her up."

"I'm awake," Pandora yawned. She stretched then looked around. Wasn't she sleeping on the floor in Phoebe's room? "Did I get evicted to the couch?" Chris averted his eyes but the telltale blush was still apparent. He felt like such a geek, all this blushing and awkwardness. It was almost like Bianca never existed.

The honey colored hair girl turned away and stood. At five foot ten inches, she towered over the Charmed ones, but could nearly looked Christ in the eye. Raw emotion played out for a second making Phoebe gasp then went cold. "I guess it is time for me to go home." Garnet eyes met emerald ones wistfully for a second. Damn, she was starting to like the smart ass. He wanted nothing from her, had a fiery personality, and was gorgeous. Man, she hated karma. It always put her in these kinds of situations. "I don't belong here." She looked down at her pajama pants and tank top. "I should dress first. From my bag cloth me, so that I may be dressed more appropriately." Pajamas melted away and jeans, a t-shirt, and shoes appeared in its place.

"You shouldn't waste magic that way," Piper scolded. "Personal gain."

"Hello, darklighter!? Personal gain doesn't apply to me."

Brown eyes narrowed. "Well you're obviously half witch and I am old enough to be your mother, missy, so I do believe I know a thing or two." Piper crossed her arms. It was obvious where Chris got it from. "Who is your mother anyway?"

"Don't know," Pandora answered then wrinkled her nose as she figured out the reason for the question. "Don't worry; it's not any of you."

"Okay can we do this?" Paige asked testily. "I've been up all night and I want to take a nap before work."

"Work!" Phoebe repeated looking at the clock quickly. "What am I going tell Elise?"

"Cast a spell," Pandora supplied. "It wouldn't be personal gain, but cleaning." She looked towards Piper and smiled. "I've only been here a day so it wouldn't be much of a hassle." Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Well that's solved." Paige held up a vial and a piece of paper. Piper and Phoebe stood on either side of her looking it over.

"Bag." Pandora held out her arm and her green military bag appeared in a flurry of black orbs. "I'm ready for the potion."

Paige threw the pink vial and a white liquid mist surrounded Pandora. Vanilla filled the house. "Now for the spell…"

"Spell? There was nothing about a spell." Pandora's eyes shot towards them as the three of them began to chant. A power of three spell? She wouldn't be able to handle that. She hadn't siphon off enough magic to prepare. She might…. "Wait!"

"Powers that be, heed the power of three…"

A sudden rush seemingly slammed into Pandora making her fall to her knees. Chris took a step forward, but the sisters continued chanting caught up in the moment. Something was wrong.

"Stop," she whispered as she started to feel drunk with power. The Charmed Ones were much more powerful that she imagined.

Phoebe gasped as she suddenly felt pain. "Stop it you're hurting her," Chris pleaded stepping in front of them. Three set of brown eyes widened when they saw Pandora on the floor breathing raggedly and growling.

"What the hell?" Piper asked.

Pandora looked up. Her garnet eyes were becoming a crimson color. She was losing control. Something drastic had to be done. Her eyes searched for an answer when she spied Paige's pencil on the coffee table, simple but her salvation nonetheless. She rushed towards it and grabbed it. Her onlookers were confused for a moment.

"No!" Phoebe exclaimed just before she raised the pencil to her chest.

Piper flicked her hands to freeze the seemingly irrational woman, only to cause Pandora to cringe in pain as though she tried to blow her up. _"Why didn't she freeze?"_

Pandora plunged the pencil deep into her chest and let out an inhuman howl just before hitting the floor. All three women raced towards her in disbelief. "We have to have someone heal her. We have to call Leo!"

"No!" Chris replied standing back. He was in shock, but fortunately his practical mind, honed from years of survival, kicked in during the crunch. "We have to get back."

"What?" Paige snapped as she listened to Pandora's slowing strangled breaths. "She's dying, Chris!" Her eyes welled up with tears. This was her fault; she must have done something wrong.

"Trust me. She's going to be okay." Seeing his intense eyes made the three sisters trust him. He was family and then there was the less obvious reason that even he did not realize.

Once they were a safe enough distance, he waved his hand and the pencil pulled from her chest. They all watched as her wounds slowly began to close up and her breathing became less like a rabid beast.

"What the hell happened?" Paige asked in once her breathing returned to a normal cadence.

Piper folded her arms. "Exactly we need some answers."

Chris took a deep breath. "Okay this is major," he began.

"I'll tell them," Pandora said lowly. She coughed as she sat up gingerly. "This is why I stay away from magic. I am a darklighter witch and my active powers are orbing, absorbing magic, and zooantrophy." She rubbed her tender chest and frowned. "I can only absorb a certain amount of magic and then I transform and destroy everything and everyone around me until I am tapped out." She paused a moment to gauge their expressions. They thought she was a monster that much was evident. She was just the sort of thing that they spent their lives fighting against. "I'm leaving now." She picked up her bag.

"Wait," Paige called out just before a flurry of black orbs surrounded Pandora and she disappeared. "Great."

"Should she be running loose?" Piper asked.

Chris shook his head. "She's not a threat. She could have changed and killed us all."

Piper's eyebrow rose curiously. Two days ago, Chris would have been the first to create a vanquishing potion. Now he was defending her? "I agree with Chris," Phoebe added. "I sensed her emotions…"

"This is too much first thing in the morning." Piper ran her hands through her hair. She sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it now."

"Well then I'm going to bed." Paige yawned and started upstairs.

Piper nodded and followed behind her. "I need to get Wyatt up?"

"So we're just going to leave her out there?" Chris asked.

Phoebe put a hand on Chris's shoulder. "Sweetie, she needs time by herself. She's feeling exposed right now. I know you care about her…"

Chris pulled away, green eyes narrowed. "I hardly know her. Just because you and Paige made some spell, you think that I…"

Phoebe groaned the repressed emotions were annoying. "Just admit it. You're attracted to her and you feel guilty. And that you're stubborn…" Chris's jaw set and brown eyes softened. "I'm sorry."

Chris merely shook his head then orbed away. _"Smooth, Phoebe,"_ she sighed inwardly.

To be continued….

A premonition of Vial 7….like pictures in a window…

Chris dug into Wyatt's hands. He had never seen his brother so crazed. If he wasn't careful then…

© Devon Masterson-Bond 2004

Another Bond Girl Production

Charmed is owned by Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. I only own the fiction plot and original characters. Don't sue me, hire me instead


	7. Vial Seven

Love Potion No. 9

Vial Six

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

Pandora stood outside the San Francisco Police Precinct. This was her first story of sorts. Elise thought it would be good if she eased into the world with small columns in addition to answering a few letters of Phoebe's. Of course she didn't mind, it gave her something to do and it kept Phoebe from hovering over her like a mother hen

Her wound was quite healed. It wasn't even tender any more. Healing herself and orbing, both, took a lot of magic; they were a blessing and a curse. "Miss, can I help you?" a graying desk sergeant asked.

Pandora flushed. "I'm sorry, Pandora Daedelus. I'm from the Bay View Mirror."

The desk sergeant chuckled as he took in her appearance. "You're kind of young to be a Lois Lane."

"Well we all have to start somewhere," Pandora smiled politely.

"Ain't that the truth?" He sighed wistfully then looked over some paperwork. "Detective Morris will be looking after you, straight down the hall and through the door."

"Thanks," she said before starting down the corridor. Her eyes observed everything casually as she walked. The corridor was painfully bland with its cream colored walls and plain woodened benches. The hallways had the typical government motif as thought it were long waiting room with no music. At the end of the hall was a door with opaque glass. "Criminal Investigation" was written across it. She reached for the knob when the door swung open and a tall black man came barreling out and knocked her down.

He had been quite miffed that he had been chosen to baby-sit some reporter. Had he really fallen that far from grace? It seemed like everything was getting worse since he stopped helping the girls. Instead of freeing him, he felt weighed and he missed them. "Excuse me…do I know you?"

_"That's not how an apology is supposed to go," _she thought as she shook her head and accepted his outstretched hand. "It's okay and I don't believe we've ever met before."

The officer frowned he was almost sure that he had been right. "Well sorry, I was in a hurry. I gotta' baby-sit some reporter."

"Really?" A honey colored eyebrow rose. This was going to be an interesting interview after all. She extended her hand. "Pandora Daedelus, Bayview Mirror."

"Lt. Darryl Morris," he greeted flushing. _"She still looks familiar."_

"Lt. Morris, since I know you're busy and childcare is expensive, I'll keep this short. I only need an hour of your time." Darryl grimaced inwardly. She made it plainly obvious that she was insulted but at least she did not blow things out of proportion.

"Listen, Miss Dae...Dae…"

"Daedelus," Pandora supplied. She pulled out her note pad.

"Miss Daedelus…" Darryl paused as he stared into her garnet eyes. They were quite unusual; one would almost thing that they were brown at first glance. Further investigation revealed their true color. For a brief second, alarm over too him thinking that he was in the presence of a demon, but then his logic took over. No demon would come after him now; he was done with the sisters, much less attack him in the police station. There was also warmth in her eyes, not even Cole could duplicate that trait. The eyes said everything about person. This person was just a walking example of the law of independent assortment. It would be interesting to see what her parents looked like.

"I can come at another time."

Darryl looked at his watch. Fortunately for him, he had a lunch date with his wife to save him from further embarrassment. "I have to meet someone for lunch."

Pandora nodded. "We can really do this over the phone." She did like his stare. It was not lecherous, but potentially dangerous nonetheless. This cop's name was vaguely familiar and she could almost bet it had something to do with the Charmed Ones.

"That's fine."

"How about I call at 1:00pm?"

Darryl nodded then smiled as he saw Sheila coming down the hall. He needed a bright spot in his day. "Sheila." She stood to his feet and kissed her lightly. "You're early."

"I wanted to talk about…" Sheila's sentence trailed

Darryl took her pause as an opening for an introduction. "Sheila this is Pandora Daedelus a reporter for the Bayview Mirror."

Pandora smiled and offered her hand. "Nice to meet you."

An eyebrow rose curiously as Sheila scanned Pandora's features. Pandora looked a lot like her sister. "Excuse me for staring, but you favor someone in my family just a bit. Are you from here?"

"Not exactly," Pandora replied.

"Well do you have family here?"

"I was adopted." Pandora smiled almost nervously. "Well I have a deadline to meet. Thanks for your help." She waved and left.

"I think I scared her off," Sheila sighed. She bit her lip curiously. "She has beautiful eyes, they're unusual. I feel like I know her. I wonder…"

"Hey, I thought you wanted to talk to me about something."

Shelia shook her head. "Let's get something to eat."

7-7-7

"I hate karma." Pandora muttered. A look of disbelief graced her face as she stared at the address circled in black Sharpie. The building in the classifieds was a specialty store, magical ingredients and items being the specialty. "Might as well face the music." She opened the door and walked inside the store. A soft tinkling signaled her entrance.

"Welcome to Blue Crystal," A voice greeted. "What can I get you today?"

"I'm here to inquire about the apartment."

"Really?" A short red-headed woman stepped out from behind a stack of books. She looked to be about seven months pregnant. "You're the first person since I put the ad in the newspaper. I didn't even think it would be in today's paper."

"It's not…yet. I work there and got a copy early."

The woman smiled. "My name is Lilandra and this…" she touched her abdomen affectionately. "…is Prudence and hopefully she will be greeting the world in three months or less."

"Pandora Daedelus. Prudence…that's an interesting name, why did you chose it?"

"Ah, now that is quite a story," she answered ushering her to the back of the store. "I want to show you the apartment first." She walked towards a door in the far corner. "There's a main entrance outside of the shop, this is just for safety."

The two women started up a flight of stairs and opened up the door. The late later afternoon sun greeted them through large windows and bounced off the brick walls of the open base. "I didn't need all of this space so I renovated t so I could turn it into an apartment. Of course I've been so busy I didn't get around to it until now."

"Interesting."

"There's a full bathroom over there in the far corner and a kitchen with a bar type eating area."

"How much are you asking?"

Lilandra looked at Pandora carefully. "I'm sure you know what kind of place I run downstairs and you looked at the apartment in spite of that. May I ask why?"

Garnet eyes stared into intriguing blue ones. She could tell that this woman had no magical talent what so ever and neither did her child, however this type of establishment was perfect place for her to dwell given her luck. There was no fighting it anymore. "I need a place to stay. It's not my place to judge."

Lilandra smiled. "A non-believer, eh? Four years ago, I was just a financial advisor for the most powerful firm in San Francisco and now I am here. You wanted to know why I chose the name Prudence…I was attacked and a woman named Prudence saved me. I was attacked by a demon and she was a witch. That's how I got involved with this. No one believes me and my husband thinks I am weird, but he supports me."

"If you're trying to freak me out as a test, it won't work. I am not here to judge."

Lilandra's smile widened even more. "Twelve hundred per month. That includes utilities…if you want cable then it will be extra."

"I'll take it. When can I move in?"

"Today once we discuss the details. How long will you be staying?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling it's going to be awhile."

7-7-7

Chris stared intently at a map then closed his eyes. It had been a couple o days now and he needed to check up Pandora to make sure she didn't get into trouble or caused any. He could quite swallow his pride and pester his aunt since it would bring about embarrassment. It was only a matter of time before she sensed what happened. Then she would know that he betrayed Bianca and his cause.

There was no time for fun and games. His one and only objective was to set everything right by stopping Wyatt from turning evil. "This is hopeless," he yawned. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration then put his head down. "There's got to be an easier…" his sentence trailed as he slipped into much needed slumber.

In another time, a Halliwell at in the same attic doggedly concentrating on reaching their goal. Wyatt sat chanting a spell while surrounded by candles and crystal cage. Several of his best guards were also close at hand. Dream intervention as dangerous business for someone like him. It left him vulnerable for attack. No matter how seemingly loyal it all came down to who was the strongest.

A slight grin crossed his face as fog began to roll into his vision; he was successful. _"Now let's see what you have been up to little brother."_

Hi vision began to clear up and he realized he was in the attic. A reminiscent smile formed on his lips. Here had been something about his old life that he missed. It seemed that this was memory dream. Knowing Chris, he was probably analyzing some situation that he felt he made the wrong choice. He was always anal like that. Of course it was one of the things, that Wyatt cherished bout him because it forced him to be up to par with the family reputation. _"I wonder what was bothering him now."_

Wyatt stood to his feet. It was then the smile vanished from his face as he saw Chris was being intimate in the attic. A soft flush crossed his face, this was not what he wanted to see, his little brother getting it on with someone most likely old enough to be his mother. He turned away and prepared to exit when he heard a familiar voice. "No." He turned around and stalked over to Chris then shoved him away. "What the hell?"

Appropriate clothes suddenly appeared on Chris and he glared at his brother. This was clearly not part of the dream. "Get out of my head."

Wyatt tightened and loosened his fists as they crackled with energy. "I indulged you when you took on of my best hunters and turned her. I even gave you a second chance when I would have killed anyone else on sight and you take what is mine?"

"She is not yours," Chris spat preparing himself.

Wyatt did not reply only tackled Chris and proceeded to choke him. He was consumed with anger and could not think. Not only did she choose someone else, but his brother. All bets were off now. "You will never touch her again…"

Chris dug into Wyatt's hands. He had never seen his brother so crazed. If he wasn't careful then…

"Chris?" Chris?" someone called

"Mom?" Wyatt asked pausing.

Chris knocked Wyatt off of him and scrambled away. A light headed feeling over too him as he woke up. :"What's wrong?" he asked quickly in a raspy voice.

'You were screaming in your sleep," Paige replied, "something about Wyatt."

What happened to your neck?" Piper broke in as she reached for him.

Chris pulled away. "I'm fine." He was still in shock over what happened.

"Let me see," Piper persisted. Christ struggled to move away only to have Piper slap his hands until he would let her examine him. "These look like finger prints."

"I'm fine," he repeated firmly before pulling away again. "I am going to look for more leads." He orbed away.

"He hates me," Piper sighed.

"I am sure that's not it."

"Then what is it, Paige?" Piper threw her hands up in exasperation. "I'm sorry; it's just that I can't help feeling like I am sort of terrible mother in the future. My first born becomes some sort of dark lord and my youngest resents me."

"I'm sure you're a great mother," Paige consoled. "You're a great mother now."

Piper's eyes widened. "Maybe he needs a father figure." She walked past Paige and left the room. "Later."

"Okay," she replied. She was not sure what happened, but she would leave it alone for now.

She pulled out her spell diary and sighed, she better get to work if trial number three was going to be ready by next week. After what happened days ago, she diligently tried to get Pandora back home. If she hadn't meddled then the honey blond would have been better off, though Paige had to admit Chris had mellowed out somewhat. He was surprisingly shier than she would have ever given him credit for. "I better get back to work."

To be continued…

© Devon Masterson-Bond 2005

Another Bond Girl Production

Charmed is owned by Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. I only own the fiction plot and original characters. Don't sue me, hire me instead


	8. Vial Eight

Love Potion No. 9

Vial Eight

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

Pandora sighed as her favorite empath caught up to her in the hall of the bureau. "I felt that," Phoebe commented.

"Just stay away. I don't want to drag you into my twisted little world." She turned on her heel when Phoebe grabbed her arm.

"Wait…" her sentence trailed as a scene flashed in her mind.

_"You are mine!" Wyatt screamed knocking over furniture. He stalked towards her when a crossbow appeared in Pandora's hand in a flurry of black orbs._

_"Don't make me kill you…"_

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Pandora asked.

"I had a premonition." Phoebe's legs began to shake.

"Whoa there." She braced the smaller woman by putting arm around her shoulders before she could sink to the floor. Phoebe needed to get somewhere to recover away from possible prying eyes. There was only one thing to do as much as she did not want to she decided as she looked around for a moment. She orbed the both of them to her apartment and nearly fell to her knees as well, but shook it off. "Are you okay?" Pandora helped Phoebe to the couch.

"I'm fine. I was just shocked by what I saw."

"What did you see?"

Phoebe pinched the bridge of her nose. "I saw you and Wyatt fighting. He was very angry to say the least."

"Great," she said sarcastically and sat beside Phoebe. She shifted the subject. "I thought you were going to pass out and I brought you here. I just need to rest and I'll bring you back."

Phoebe nodded. "May I use your bathroom?"

Pandora nodded and pointed to the direction. It was against her better judgment to bring her there, but she couldn't go back to the manor, back to embarrassment. She knew they thought she was some kind of monster and she was. Her eyes began to droop as she thought back to when everything went wrong.

_"So what do you think of this one, Mom?" Pandora held up a black minidress._

_"Sweet heart, you don't want to give this boy the wrong impression. You are seventeen years old."_

_"Maybe I do," Pandora said softly causing her mother's eyes to widen._

_"Excuse me? I have brought you better than that," her mother scolded. "I prefer you not to do that, but if you feel inclined to have sex, at least know and care for him."_

_"I know, Mom…it's just that I am weird and he actually likes me…"_

_"Oh, Pan, you have been given a great gift and I know because you have to keep it secret you're lonely…."_

_"Mom, look at me," Pandora cried out. "I have red eyes; things happen when I get emotional, sometimes I feel high and charged up for no reason, then there other times…"_

_"Stop there. You are my daughter and I was blessed with you. I couldn't be anymore proud of you thanif I gave birth to you myself. No more nonsense. Pick out a decent dress and you will look beautiful as you always do." Pandora opened her mouth only have to her mother cut her off. "I want a confident the Pandora back. Don't be so desperate dear."_

_Pandora smirked and hugged her mother. She was right there was no need to sacrifice her principles._

_"What the hell were you thinking?" Wyatt screamed as he suddenly walked into her bedroom._

_Pandora pulled away from her mother and stared at Wyatt confused. He seemed familiar but out of place. "You shouldn't be here," she backed away looking towards her mother. "I…"_

_Blue eyes flashed as he walked towards her. "My brother! You give what is mine to my ungrateful little brother!?" he asked incredulously._

_"Stay away." _

_"You are mine!" he exclaimed turning over furniture. Pandora squeezed her eyes shut and as she listened to him rant and break things. This was also confusing. He seemed so familiar but still could not place it._

_It wasn't until he was with in reach that her defense took over and faculties came back to her. Pandora held out her arm instinctively and a crossbow appeared in a flurry of black orbs. "Don't make me kill you, white lighter. You can be saved."_

_Wyatt paused in his actions. He knew his attacks would be useless on her, besides he was in her mind anything could happen not that she was aware of herself again. "Who says I need to be saved?"_

_"Get out of my mind. I belong to myself. You won't use me." She raised the crossbow and watched as he backed away until he faded from sight. A sigh escaped her._

_"I am proud of you, Pan," her mother smiled just before the world faded from sight._

Garnet eyes tore open and were greeted by a low sinking sun. Phoebe sat curled up in an easy chair fascinated by a book. "Welcome back, sleepyhead."

"Hi," she greeted rubbing her eyes.

"You can orb me home now," Phoebe said standing up. "I'll pick up my car from the mirror later." She closed the book she had been reading. Questions ran through her mind but she saved them. Judging from the mumbling in her sleep the premonition came true. Only trust would allow her to get the answers that she wanted.

"Oh yeah, right. I did kidnap, you didn't I?" She put her arm around Phoebe and orbed to the manor. "Better than the bus." The two of them stood in the foyer.

"Thanks," Phoebe said. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Pandora shook her head. "Thanks but no thanks. I have another assignment."

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"Study magic," she answered. "Don't worry. I'm not here to change things. I don't know enough to even think about it, too many unknown factors. I kind of look at this as a vacation from my real life."

"But you still dream about him," Phoebe pointed out. Pandora's eyes widened slightly and Phoebe realized she embarrassed her. "You were tossing..."

"No that was real. Wyatt used a spell to enter my dreams. The barriers of time and space are mere mist in dreams. I need to be more prepared than ever."

"Help us save him."

Pandora looked thoughtful for a moment. She had no problem with it, but it might not be appropriate working with Chris. What if something happened? She would end up embarrassing herself again. Boundaries had to be maintained. "I will if Chris asks me."

"Okay." Phoebe did not want to push her luck. As much as she hated to admit it, she could see the wisdom in her answer. Chris would think that they were meddling in his life again if Pandora joined them. He was definitely Piper's son, he was so difficult.

"Well I'm off," she said before orbing back to her living room. Pandora dropped to her knees. She needed to become stronger so that she could endure more magical hardships. She had been lucky up to this point. But Wyatt was becoming more and more dangerous; she wasn't safe in her sleep. _"Maybe I…"_ her thoughts trailed when she heard a commotion downstairs.

"I don't do business with demons," Lilandra spat as she stood within a crystal cage. It was the first time she ever had to use some of her own merchandise. In fact most of her customers were low level witches and the curious. The last time she even saw a demon was when she had her encounter with her savior, Prudence. There was a whole other world that she had not seen. Now three demons were standing in her shop after something she had.

"Give us the medallion or…"

"Cool it, Luther," one of the demons advised. "If we kill this innocent, the Charmed Ones may get involved."

Luther turned his dull gray eyes to stare into green ones. "Forget the Charmed Ones, Perry, once I have the medallion they won't be able to stop me."

"If the medallion isn't a fake," Perry commented.

"We will determine that later," Luther replied. He turned to Lilandra. "Human…"

An arrow cut across the air and went into Luther causing him to burst into flames before atomizing. "Scabber demons," Pandora said disgusted.

"A dark lighter," the nameless one hissed. He opened his mouth.

Pandora raised her crossbow. "This is my territory."

The demon balled his fist in frustration. He knew he and Perry could not take a dark lighter by themselves. "Let's go, Perry," he hissed before shimmering away.

Pandora shook her head as he left as well. _"Chris has no taste."_ She walked over to Lilandra and picked up a crystal. "Are you okay?"

Lilandra nodded her head as she tried to collect herself. She stepped out of her now crystal semi-circle. "Who are you?"

"Pandora Daedelus, your border," she answered as she turned to leave. "They won't be back, that other demon, Perry, was just pretending. I'm sure he'll make up some sort of story to keep them away, plus I'm here." Her crossbow disappeared in a flurry of black orbs.

"You're a witch," Lilandra deduced. It was almost like seeing a movie star, never mind she ran a magical supply store.

"Aren't we all," she smirked before walking up the stairs. She frowned when she found Chris waiting for her pacing.

"Are you trying to blow my cover?" he asked incredulously. "What if he killed her?"

"Gee thanks, Pandora for not shooting my entire party and making me look like some sort of traitor. Oh you're welcome, Chris, glad to help out."

Chris rolled his eyes. "This is serious."

"I know that," Pandora snapped. "But I wasn't about to let the demons fr…." Chris quickly covered her mouth. Pandora pulled away from him. "What the hell is your problem?"

"F-R-E-E activates the spell," he replied.

Pandora flushed. That's all she needed now was to jump on top of him like she was cheap and easy. At least his admission let her know that her advances were unwanted. Now she didn't know which was worse throwing herself at him with no inhibitions or wanting to throw herself at him and knowing he didn't want it. _"Why did he have to be so cute?"_ she wondered for a moment then came back to reality. "You know what Chris, I am sorry. Sorry that you're such an ingrate that you don't know when someone's covering your ass."

"Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief. He started to stalk towards her when her crossbow appeared in her hand.

"Step off, white lighter," Pandora said coldly. "I've had enough of you and your brother for one day. Both of you have a lot more in common than you think, neither of you know me and both of you are a pain in my ass. Now leave."

Chris orbed away. He appeared on top the Golden Gate Bridge and sat down. The woman was infuriating, everywhere he turned there she was. Of course as fate would have it, if she was not annoying him personally, he was thinking of her. Wondering if she was dead, wondering if she was screwing with the fabric of time, and wondering if he could get another shot at her. The last thought annoyed him. He was there to focus on Wyatt not to chase girls. Besides he was supposed to be dedicated, Bianca was dedicated up to the end. She deserved the same of him…but god how he wanted Pandora! She always kept his mind going and was always questioning him. That woman knew how to push all the right buttons…but a dark lighter? Why did he always like dangerous girls? Why not a nice girl that didn't know anything about demons and went to college? Someone safe. He could lose Pandora just like, Bianca, just like his mother years from now…No he didn't have time for relationships or even torrid affairs. Wyatt was his main focus and then he'd be normal. "Back to work," he sighed to himself.

To be continued…

© Devon Masterson-Bond 2005

Another Bond Girl Production

Charmed is owned by Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. I only own the fiction plot and original characters. Don't sue me, hire me instead


	9. Vial Nine

Love Potion No. 9

Vial Nine

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

AN: Still lookin' for a beta reader

"I give up on the potion," Paige threw up her hands and sighed. "I don't even get why it pulled someone from the future in the first place. I just wanted him to chill out for the weekend and maybe…a couple of times."

"Okay over share." Phoebe wrinkled her nose as she went through her closet. She pulled out a dress and held to her body. Not being pleased with her reflection in the mirror, she shook her head and tossed it into her reject pile. "As for pulling Pandora from the future 'the nephew we know' is from the future."

"If that's the case the 'nephew we know,' could be Wyatt," Paige snapped as she threw herself onto Phoebe's bed in frustration. A memory of her last vision flashed in Phoebe's head for a moment. "What is it, Phoebe?"

"Nothing," she said smiling.

"So are you nervous about the reunion?"

Phoebe shook her head. "A little, it's just that it's been so long since I've seen everyone. High school had some great years and some not great ones. Hey, why don't you come with me? It'll be fun, you could get out of the house away from the potion for awhile and it will give Piper some time alone with Chris."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Chris is working undercover at least that's what he says. I was really hoping things would work out with Pandora."

"Sweetie, they will in their own time."

Paige watched as brown eyes danced for a moment. Phoebe knew something. "Okay out with it."

A Cheshire grin spread across Phoebe's face. She had held the secret for almost a week and she was bursting. "Okay, about a week ago I went up tot the attic to get a pair of earrings that I left up there and I had a vision of Chris and Pandora when I touched the door."

"Ew." Paige rose an eyebrow. "Now that was an over share." She wrinkled her nose. "And so did this vision come true?"

Phoebe nodded excitedly. "The night before we tried the potion on Pandora. That's why he's been…"

"…acting weird. Yeah, I noticed but I thought it would be hoping too much." Paige shook her head.

"He's been feeling guilty lately. I think it's about Bianca…"

"What about Bianca?" Piper asked as she walked into the room carrying a drink tray.

Paige took the tray from Piper. "Chris likes Pandora and feels guilty about it."

"Yeah, I know. I kind of caught them in the attic."

"Piper!" Both women said in shock.

"Oh please they don't know I know. I froze them. I was in shock." Phoebe and Paige looked at each other in understanding. They imagined it would have been…odd to say the least. "I think I handled it well."

"You did." Phoebe hugged her older sister then rubbed her slightly swollen abdomen.

"I am still trying to figure out why I was able to freeze her then and time before, but when she started to change I couldn't."

"Well I did some reading and her power is called Aranju, there's hardly anything on it, but it does say that the closer to threshold the user is the less likely magic will work on them." Phoebe sat on the bed.

"Well if Chris likes her, we're going to have to keep an eye on her," Piper commented. She handed them each a drink from the tray.

"Why are you being so mature?" Paige asked.

"Because I can and I thought about why you did this. It was still wrong, but Chris does need to clam down. But I'm going to pretend that I don't like it for pretenses."

"I knew there was a catch," Paige laughed.

"But of course." Piper said before leaving the room.

"Now that's the Piper we know and love."

9-9-9

"Is there anything I can help you with Miss," a friendly sales associate asked.

Pandora fingered the outfit thoughtfully. It felt so right to have…black leather. Oh why not? "I've been debating on this for an hour now… I'm going to get it."

The sales associate, Maisey as her name tag indicated, smiled brightly. "It looked nice on you when you tried it on. Are you a model?"

"No, but bless you anyway." The woman brought the outfit to the front of the store and Pandora followed after her. Once the purchase was finished, Pandora walked out into the cool evening air. Phoebe was probably on her way to her high school reunion by now. "Another boring night…"

"Miss Daedelus?"

Pandora turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you remember me from the other day, Sheila Morris?"

"Mrs. Morris, how are you?"

"Fine," she answered. "I want to apologize for the other day."

"It's okay, I have that face," Pandora sighed.

Sheila smiled. "You look so familiar. I can't help it. But enough about that, I read your story. It was…"

"Boring, I know," Pandora sniffed. "My next one will be more exciting."

"I also read the column where you and Phoebe answer a letter. I thought what you wrote was very true and blunt…"

"I usually tell it like I see it," Pandora smiled then shifted the subject. "Why does my resemblance bother you so much?"

"You really are straight to the point." Sheila flushed. "I was adopted, my sister and I."

Pandora sighed inwardly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Sheila shook her head. "I…well we don't remember much about parents and being found by the nuns at St. Thomas's…" Pandora froze inside. She was born there. Her eyes narrowed as her eyes roamed over Sheila's features casually. Of course there was some similarity, but that didn't say a lot, they could be related distantly other than time wise. "…we were too young…"

_"No, she couldn't be! My mother was powerful witch and my father was dark lighter. There's nothing magical about Darryl…no!"_

"Are you okay?" Sheila asked putting a hand on Pandora's shoulder.

Pandora pulled away. "I'm fine," she answered quickly. "I just…remembered something…my story."

Dark eyebrows furrowed together. It was obvious that Sheila did not believer her story, but was going to let it go. "I'm sorry. Here I was babbling on about my life and I didn't consider that you had somewhere to be."

"It's okay, maybe we can talk another time." Pandora waved then looked at her watch. She had a few hours to get ready, but most importantly she was gaining distance. The sun already set and there were plenty of places she needed to hit before she could do her piece on San Francisco night life.

Sheila replayed the conversation in her mind. Pandora seemed very bothered by the mention of St. Thomas. Something wasn't right here and she couldn't place it. More research would be needed, perhaps the girls could help. "Perfect," she smiled as she turned the corner and walked into the parking garage.

The smile faded from her face when she heard sounds of a struggle. Without thinking of her own safety and armed with mace, she followed the sounds of the struggle careful to stay behind the cars. It was not long before she encountered a man pinning a woman against the wall. Fear etched across the woman's face making her look ready to faint any minute. "Leave her alone," Sheila shouted before she realized it.

The man turned quickly. A crossbow appeared in his hand and he looked around. "Show yourself."

Sheila pressed her body close to the car she was hiding behind in fear when the car alarm went off. A flurry of black orbs formed in front of her, a handsome blonde with cold dark eyes stared at her angrily. "And what are you going to do about it, witch?" he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her to her feet. Once he was able to see her more clearly, a smile crossed his face. For a minute he thought it was Perry's woman from the bar. That night she struck his fancy and aroused his appetite. This one obviously wasn't the one either, but she had more of a resemblance than the others.

"I'm not a…" Sheila's blood ran cold as she realized exactly what type of being she was dealing with. He had her confused for some reason and she was defenseless.

"Let her go," a voice commanded from behind.

The dark lighter turned around. This was his lucky night.

To be continued…

A premonition of Vial 10….like pictures in a window…

_She could hear her attackers laugh in amusement thinking they were getting the upper hand. A low growl escaped as she began to change…_

© Devon Masterson-Bond 2005

Another Bond Girl Production

Charmed is owned by Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. I only own the fiction plot and original characters. Don't sue me, hire me instead


	10. Vial Ten

Love Potion No. 9

Vial Ten

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

Chris ran his hands through his hair as he lay back in bed. It had been a long night/morning, but at least it was over. His life held entirely too much drama. What he wouldn't give to just go to college, get a job somewhere, meet a nice woman, marry her, and raise some kids or least get a regular job. Being hunted by Scabber demons and trying to bail his aunt out of trouble was not exactly how he wanted to spends his free time. He still couldn't believe she cast a spell over the entire graduating class, what was she thinking? Sometimes he didn't know who needed the guidance more them or him. "They're hopeless," he muttered as a slight smile curled on his lips. No matter what it was nice to see them again.

He sat up feeling as restless as he did tired. It just didn't seem right going to bed while the sun was up, even if he was exhausted. There was always something that could be found or a lead that could be followed. He could study the book of Shadows perhaps something he overlooked will jump out at him. _"Couldn't hurt to triple check," _he thought as he orbed to the attic.

"What are you doing up?" Piper greeted looking up from the book. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I'm not tired," he lied walking over to her.

"Mmmhm." Piper nodded. She closed the book. "I know we haven't known each other long enough, but I am you mother and I think I know when my son, no matter how old he is, is tired."

Chris shook his head and smirked. There would be no arguing with her like this. Better to change tactics. :"Don't you have an appointment today?"

'Nice try and yes I do but I won't be able to calm down and rest as long as you're up and about." She walked over to the cabinet and gave him her back.

"I know, Mom, and I will later."

Piper smiled at the use of her title. It was nice to hear him say it; she was glad that the heart to heart between grandfather and grandson went well. The smile slid off her face as she found what she was looking for. "No, now," she corrected as she turned around and blew gold dust in his direction.

Chris coughed as he stumbled back. Piper led him to the couch as he glared and coughed. His eye lids began to droop. "What did... you do?" he asked before drifting off.

"Something that I need to," she answered softly. She laid a blanket across him and kissed his forehead.

"Piper, what time did you say…Is Chris asleep?" Paige asked. Her eyes softened as she watched him rest. He looked so peaceful; it made her want a nap as well.

"He didn't want to," Piper replied, "but he will for the next coupled of hours. What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh…the time of your appointment?"

"It's at 1 o'clock, why?"

"I thought I'd go with you, but I'm going to take a nap first."

"I'm going to take one too," Piper replied looking at her son.

"He's going to be pissed when he wakes up?" Paige snickered then left the room.

"I'll deal with it when and if it comes," and with that Piper left the room.

10-10-10

Pandora growled lowly as she sat in the middle of a candlelit circle. The last of the cuts and bruises from her battle healed, but that was not the reason that she was furiously concentrating. The fight had been going well as spur of the moment battles could go when they both sensed another presence and the blonde dark lighter orbed away with Shelia.

_"My fault,"_ she thought balling her fist in anger. _"I need to…." _her thoughts trailed as and overwhelming sense of nausea-fatigue came over her. She nearly fell over from the sensation. "What the hell?" her eyes widened as she examined herself…she was fading. _"Then it's true…she's…then he's…" _Tears formed in her eyes.

Several emotions washed over her, relief at the knowledge of her origins, grief, fear, anxiety. She had to let an innocent…a semi-innocent, she had some magical but she could barely register it. It still bothered her that the dark lighter blatantly referred to Shelia as a witch. What was she going to do? _"I…I can't let it happen even if it means…"_ She still had time. If she was fading, then that meant she could change things.

Pandora stood to her feet. She closed her eyes then took a deep breath as she looked down at the spell she had completed. It was not one of her poetic bests, but it would get the job done. "I call upon the corners; North, South, East, West send me to my quarry so that I may put him to rest." The cozy apartment from before faded as her eyes shot open, she was in the underworld. Another wave of nausea passed over her. Finding Shelia and the dark lighter was of the utmost importance. Once he was put down everything would be over, the loneliness, the fear, the guilt. None of the hardship she caused would have ever happened; her foster parents would still be alive. A pang of regret struck her as she thought of Chris, but she pushed it aside. Chris wasn't interested in her, she was a monster. The only person who really saw her for any values was Wyatt and he wished to exploit her. This was it and she was done.

Her crossbow appeared in her hand then fell through her fading form. "Oh come on!" Annoyance played across her face as she reached over to pick it up. Her eyes suddenly widened as a shadow appeared over her. Pandora turned quickly only to be backhanded. Her body slid a few feet. _"I hate irony,"_ she thought before slipping into oblivion.

Sometime later, garnet eyes opened. Pandora groaned her head was killing her. "Perry was very lucky to have you but stupid to let you go."

Pandora sat up only to be pushed down to the ground. "Get off me." She kicked her assailant off of her and summoned her crossbow.

A sneer formed on the dark lighter's face. "I like my women feisty." He summoned his crossbow. "Just like your friend."

"You bastard." She charged at him in anger. In shock, he shot her in the shoulder. Pandora fell to the ground.

Dorian walked over to her and stepped on her hurt shoulder push the arrow through then snickered. "You're pissed off. Good, that only makes me want you even more." He broke the other end of the arrow and tossed it just before straddling her. An amused look formed in crimson eyes as he observed her. It was amazing just how much the witch he had earlier had in common with his future conquest. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

"Where is she?" Pandora demanded biting back the pain her shoulder.

"Don't worry about her. It's you turn now," he replied.

"What do you mean?" She broke his hold on her wrists and choked him. It was then that she realized that she was no longer fading. Her eyes glittered dangerously as she looked into his satisfied ones. "You…." She threw him off of her. "Why?"

Dorian stood to his feet and sneered. She wanted to play a little before dessert. He was up for it. "Let's just say I couldn't get you out of my mind and I was never one for giving up peacefully."

Pandora looked at him in confusion. What the hell was he talking about? She had no recollection of him what so ever, but it obviously had something to do with Chris from what he mentioned earlier. Her supplier of genes was a real piece of her work. Ass! She raised her crossbow.

"You want your witch to die do you?" A flurry of black orbs formed in front of him to reveal Shelia pressed against him in true hostage fashion. Cuts and bruises marred her body along with tattered clothing, making Pandora growl. "Be nice to me and maybe I won't kill her afterwards." Sheila's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Let me go," she begged.

Dorian locked eyes with Pandora then licked the side of Sheila's temple territorially. "Never," he whispered. A tear slid down her cheek and she looked desperately into Pandora's face for answers.

Garnet eyes narrowed and she pulled the trigger. A look of shock and pain etched into his face. His grip loosened. Sheila pulled away from him causing him to fall back as he burst into flames. Pandora was one hell of a shot. "Arrogant bastard!" she muttered then turned towards Sheila. "I'm sorry."

Sheila looked away. She just wanted it all to be over. "I'm okay. I just want to go home."

"Of course," she said soothingly then paused. A honey eyebrow rose. The cuts and bruises were now gone. Pandora took a step forward with the intent to examine her further when she felt magic, demonic magic and a lot of it. She waved her hand and Sheila was covered in a flurry of black orbs before disappearing.

A small group of demons shimmered in front of her. "Where's the fight?" one of them asked looking around.

"Right here." Pandora squeezed the trigger on her crossbow, killing the demon that had just spoken.

Another demon hissed and threw a fireball. The triumphant sneer wiped from their face when she stood their unaffected by the fireball. Pandora reloaded her crossbow and prepared to fire again when all the demons began to attack all at once.

Normally confronting a group of demons would be against her better judgment, screw judgment. She let her innocent get hurt. It was all because of her that Sheila was a target in the first place. Anger and frustration was all that ruled Pandora now. She'd take these demons out and worry about it later.

Pandora fired another arrow and dodged an attack as they continued to come at her. She was actually starting to make some head way when an energy ball from a higher level demon hit her. Apparently her little tirade was attracting more and powerful attention, now this was dangerous. Pandora fired an energy ball of her own and was hit by another then suddenly a barrage of magical attacks came after her. Garnet eyes turned to a crimson color as Pandora leaned over in pain. She could hear her attackers laugh in amusement thinking they were getting the upper hand. A low growl escaped her as she began to change. Pandora put her crossbow away and unleashed as shockwave of fire killing most of the demons, the ones who survived shimmered away once they saw they were overpowered. That should've been enough to put her safely under her limit without being defenseless. Now to deal with her other situation.

10-10-10

Leo paced the conservatory trying to take in all of the information from the last few hours. It was all so much! Up until half a day ago he was communing with the universe. Now he was dealing with the knowledge that Chris was really his son and Piper was pregnant. Of course while processing all of this information and figuring it out, he had to battle a spider demon that wanted to eat Piper and possessed Chris. They were both safe now, but things were awkward and confusing. Chris went from cold and distrusting to outright hating him.

"Maybe you should talk to Chris," Phoebe suggested.

"A little father-son bonding time wouldn't hurt," Piper agreed. She sat on the couch rubbing her stomach. "Chris," she called.

A flurry of black orbs appeared in the center of the room. "I need…" Pandora began.

"Dark lighter!" Leo warned as he stood in front of Piper and unleashed his power.

Pandora flew across the room and up against the wall. She stuck there as Leo held her there with his electric power. Pain shot through her being as she began to quickly absorb this powerful white lighter's magic. "You won't hurt my sons!" Leo screamed out.

"Leo!" Paige and Phoebe cried out.

Seeing no response from him, Phoebe yelled. "Freeze him, Piper"

Piper flicked her hands towards Leo and froze him. Streams of power paused as well. "I'm glad that…"

"Look," Paige observed. Little specs of pink light flew towards Pandora. The minute they touched her body and she absorbed it Leo unfroze continuing his action.

Three sets of brown eyes widened. They'd figure it out later. "Stop Leo!" Piper pleaded latching onto his arm. He stopped his attack and glared at Piper confusion.

"She's after them," Leo argued. Pandora slid down the wall and crumpled to the floor. Paige and Phoebe rushed to her side.

Piper shook her head. "Pandora is on our side, Leo."

Leo shook his head. "She's a dark lighter. Dark lighters kill white lighters, remember? There's never been…."

Paige and Phoebe screamed out as they flew across the room. "Oh no," Piper sighed. Leo stood in front of her.

"On our side?" he asked skeptically.

Pandora stood to her feet and growled as her form started to shift. "You can't use your magic on her, Leo, that's what started this."

"She has Aranju?" Leo asked keeping his eyes trained on the dark lighter in front of him.

"Yes, so this is going to be a physical fight." Piper looked around for a weapon. "Chris!" they needed all the help they could get. "Chris!"

Chris appeared in the center of the room. "I don't want to talk about…what!" he jumped back. "Demon!" he raised his hand.

"It's Pandora," Piper blurted out before Chris could do anything. "Your father got a little carried away." Chris glared at Piper and Leo.

"Why isn't she attacking?" Leo asked.

"Maybe she isn't gone yet," Piper reasoned. She stepped out from behind the two men. "Pandora, it's me Piper. You can fight this…"

Pandora raised a scaly claw and swiped at Piper. A flurry of orbs surrounded her and she found herself next to Phoebe and Paige's unconscious forms out in the hall. Before she could even wonder how it happened, Wyatt orbed into her arms and his shield went up surrounding the four of them. He watched intently pouting. It was almost like he knew he couldn't be of help in there. Piper folded her arms around him. As much as she tried to keep him from this side of their life, it kept dragging him into it.

"How are we going to fight this without magic?" Leo asked dodging a fireball.

"Her name is Pandora and we just have to wound her so she'll use her magic on herself and instead of us." Chris rolled behind the easy chair. He had to do something before she was completely out of control. He grabbed the nearest thing to him, a poker. Now he was armed.

"Leo!" Piper called.

Chris looked out from behind the chair. Pandora was holding Leo by the neck. In an effort to get away, Leo tried orbing. Bad idea. With each attempt, Pandora's form shifted until she did not look the slightest bit human. Now a dragon like creature with dark brown scales and razor sharp claws held Leo by the neck. Crimson slitted eyes stared into his blue and green ones. It sniffed at Leo slightly and trails of steam flowed from its nostrils. A sneer formed on the creature's lips as it started to squeeze.

"No!" Chris jumped from behind the chair and plunged the poker into its back.

The creature howled and dropped Leo. It glared at Chris for injuring it then back handed him. Chris went sliding into the hallway just as Wyatt let his shield down. "It's not over yet," he said to Wyatt before standing. A warm trickle of blood slid down the side of his face.

"Chris," Piper sighed. "Be careful."

The dark haired man nodded. Leo sat on the floor panting as he walked into the room. "What's going on?"

Chris shook his head. His father was the last person he wanted to talk to. The most important thing was making sure that Pandora was okay.

"Chris," Pandora moaned as she lay on her arm. Her face contorted in pain and he was instantly by her side. "It hurts."

Green eyes went to the poker that protruded through her back. In retrospect as jagged poker was a bad idea. He could already see her body's attempt at healing itself. She would never be able to do it with it stuck inside of her and he could not pull it out because of the harpoon like end. He would have to push it through her chest. Pandora nodded her head as she saw that he reached the same conclusion. He unscrewed the decorative figure at the top and she closed her eyes.

"Aaah," Pandora screamed out. The pain was unbearable, but it was her fault. If she hadn't stayed to fight those demons and if she had saved Sheila this wouldn't have happened. This was no less than she deserved. A tear streamed down her face. She was slipping away, she could feel it. The poker had done too much damage and she didn't have enough strength to fix it. "I'm sorry."

Chris's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he asked touching the side of her face. Her body was becoming cold. He looked toward her wound and saw that it was no longer healing itself. "No," he said softly. Pandora closed her eyes. "I won't let you go."

"Chris," Leo whispered softly. He put his hand on Chris's shoulder. There was clearly more to this whole thing. He could hear the sisters' sobbing in the threshold. "She's gone son."

"No," Chris replied holding her close. He felt a tingling sensation as held her tighter. She wasn't gone yet! He had a chance. He moved his face closer to hers and brushed his lips against her cool ones. A flurry of white orbs surrounded them but never dissipated. Chris didn't know how long he could keep it up, but for her he had to try.

Garnet eyes shot open then nearly drifted shut as the kiss deepened. A warm sensation passed over her body. This had to stop. "Chris," she mumbled into his mouth. He pulled away with a look of relief. It worked and she was going to be okay. "Take me home."

He nodded then orbed them away

To be continued….

© Devon Masterson-Bond 2005

Another Bond Girl Production

Charmed is owned by Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. I only own the fiction plot and original characters. Don't sue me, hire me instead


	11. Vial Eleven

Love Potion No. 9

Vial Eleven

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

AN: I know I probably weirded you all out with some of the plot, but my goal is to mostly work with what series already has and create few new characters. I like as much uniqueness as possible so of course I will be making logical, but off the wall decisions and trust me it will not stop with Pandora's parentage. Thanks Reading and Reviewing!

**_Devon_******

****

Chris frowned as he read the thermometer. One hundred and three degrees. A look of worry passed over his features, he had to get her temperature down. There would be no trips to the hospital, too much of a risk. No, he had to get Pandora well on his own and so far it did not look good. Something happened when he orbed them to her apartment and she slipped into unconsciousness. It had been two days then the feverish delirium settled in before he knew it. The only blessing was she was having a fitful sleep and not up walking around causing trouble. Nevertheless, he was concerned that she might not make it after all.

"You have to pull through this." He wiped her brow with a damp cloth. 'Things were just starting to get interesting with you around to annoy me."

"Chris," she mumbled somewhat lucidly before starting to struggle against something once again.

He frowned again then turned away. There was no way around it. He could not do this alone; he was going to have to get one of the sisters to help.

"Pandora," Lilandra called through the door. "Are you alright?" Silence. "I'm coming inside." A key rattled in the lock for a second then the door opened.

Chris stood to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

Lilandra took a step back. It was on f the demons from before…no wait Pandora said that he was not a demon. _"But why is he here?"_ she wondered. Blue eyes searched the room protectively for her boarder and then widened when they saw Pandora in the bed feverish. 'What happened?" she asked moving to the side of the bed. "Demons?"

"Look thus isn't; your concern," he replied trying to usher her away from Pandora...

Lilandra pulled away and touched Pandora's forehead. "She's burning up! We have to get her to a hospital."

"No, hospitals," Chris stated emphatically. Lilandra looked at him shock. :what do you think id going to happen when they find out what she is or Pandora loses herself while they examine her?"

"She's still human," Lilandra argued.

"half," he replied," and I am not about to let anything happen to her."

Lilandra sighed. He was right. Hell half the world thought she was cracked pot weirdo that catered to other weirdoes. But she knew that there was a whole other supernatural world out there that only occasionally spilled into the regular one. "We need to get her temperature down. She noted the thermometer on the night stand. "What's her temperature?"

Chris shook his head. "You never answered my question."

"I called the Mirror and they told me that she's been out sick for the last three days. Now what's her temperature?"

"One hundred three," he answered. "It just won't go down. It's been steady the last couple of days."

"I'll undress her. You can run the tub full of cold water."

Chris nodded and went into the bathroom. Why didn't he think of that? He started to run the water then walked back. A crimson flush brushed his cheeks, but he ignored it. The naked body was nothing to be ashamed of…even it was the first time he had seen all of her. He still had the pleasure that apparently no other had. Chris scooped Pandora into his arms. Amazingly enough he was getting that feeling again and he didn't even say F-R-E-E.

"Put her in slowly so she won't go into shock," Lilandra instructed. She was taking in the entire situation; the flush, the concern, the stare. She shut the water off as Pandora settled into the tub never once waking up. "Are you going to tell me what happened to her?"

"No."

"Will you at least give me an idea?" she asked.

"No. if this doesn't work I'm taking her away."

"But not to a hospital?"

Chris glared at Lilandra. She was asking too many questions. "You can leave now. I will take care of her."

Lilandra nodded her head. "Does she know how you feel about her or do you keep that secret as well?"

"You don't know me," he said trying not bristle too much at her accusation.

"But I do know men." She left the bathroom. "When was the last time she drank something?"

"An hour ago. Why are you still here?"

"The way I see it, I own this building and Pandora is my friend who has saved the life of me and my unborn child. The least I can do is help you take care of her. Now stop letting your over protective ego rue and let me help."

Now he was annoyed. Where did she off? He opened his mouth when he heard familiar chimes. His family was calling him. The timing was awful, but it had to be an emergency. "Look, I have to do something. If something happens call me."

"What's your number?" she asked looking for a pad of paper.

"Just call out Chris. I'll hear you," he said before orbing away.

"Wow," she sighed before going back into the bathroom. She set the toilet seat down and sat on top of it. "That's quite a guy you have there, Pandora. Quite stubborn. You'll have to get better and tell me about it."

Chris orbed into the attic. "What's…." his sentence trailed as Phoebe grabbed him by the arm and ragged him away.

"Poltergeist," she replied. She linked arms with Paige and they orbed away.

"What are we doing here?" Chris asked looking around the strange neighborhood.

"I had a vision," Phoebe smiled. "The poltergeist possessed…"

Chris looked at Paige curiously. "She's been on a mission since you and Pandora went off and did your love thing." Brown eyes twinkled in amusement.

Green eyes widened. "Chris, I need you to focus," Phoebe said giving him a stick like object. "Then you can go back to whatever you were doing that she had to call in sick. You two should really pace yourselves you know that?"

"It's not like that," he argued. "She's had a fever…."

"A fever?" Paige asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, ew, T.M.I." Phoebe wrinkled her nose.

Chris rolled his eyes. "It's not like that between us…."

"Hey," Darryl hissed as he turned the corner. "I only agreed to come out here because you said you could help me with my case."

"Don't worry we will," Phoebe smiled assuredly. "I saw us get the poltergeist and your collar."

"Well let's get this over with," Darryl sighed.

"Yes, please," Chris sighed holding the wand out.

"You know you look like Harry Potter with that thing in your hand," Phoebe teased. Chris narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Okay, I know that look. Let's go."

The four of them crossed the street and walked up a path between two houses when a mad man jumped out at them waving a gun. Paige and Phoebe jumped in surprise while Darryl drew as well.

"Drop it buddy," Darryl warned.

The man dropped the gun to the ground then laughed as a ball of energy formed in his hand.

"Chris," Paige called out. Chris orbed behind the possessed man and pressed the stick into his back. The stick vibrated as the poltergeist fought against capture. Once the man was free, he looked at them confused hen passed out.

"Our job is done." Phoebe looked towards Darryl. "All yours, detective." She locked with arms Paige and they orbed away.

Darryl looked towards Chris. "What's going on with her?"

"Who knows?" Chris shrugged then orbed away. "Later."

"The things I do," Darryl sighed as he pulled out his hand cuffs. He cuffed the unconscious criminal and attempted to pull him to his feet. In a few hours the perp would be booked and he would enjoy a candlelight dinner with his wife. After being away at a conference for the last four days, he was aching to see her and head about her trip. "Let's go buddy."

11-11-11

Leo sat in front of a may scrying. A triumphant smile crossed his face when he saw his targets had separated. Now he could get the answers that he needed. Something just did not see right about this situation. A dark lighter that was not evil? Then there was Chris's response to her almost death. He had to be missing something.

Her orbed to the Pandora's location on the map. He started in surprise when he appeared in a bathroom. "What the…" His sentence trailed as he saw his quarry lying in a tub full of water asleep. Concern played across the white lighter's face as checked her over. She was in sort of magic induced coma. Now his questions would have to be on hold.

A sighed of frustration escaped him as he picked up a towel from the rack and lifted Pandora out of the tub. "What the hell are you doing?" an angry voice asked.

Leo froze. He was caught. He turned with Pandora in his arms and faced a pregnant woman. His eyes widened in recognition for a moment. The Elders were right and their paths had crossed again. "Lilandra…"

"Stalker!" Raising her weapon, a Louisville Slugger, higher she glared back. "How in the hell do you know who I am?"

"I'm Leo. I healed after Prue saved you remember?" He coached her memory along. He was already in enough trouble here.

"The guardian angel?" she asked lowering the bat. She suddenly raised it and shook her head. "No. Pandora has just begun her life, you can't take her. She has saved my life, my baby's life and he won't let go of either."

Leo smiled at her mistake. "I am just going to lay her on the bed. I am not death. I am a white lighter."

"Is that like a dark lighter?" she asked her eyes focusing on Pandora.

"Something like that," he answered. He walked past Lilandra and laid Pandora down under the covers. It was best that he said as little possible until he could access the situation. "Did Chris tell you what happened?"

Lilandra shook her head. "He's so closed mouth and stubborn. The only thing I could get out of him is that she has to stay here, no hospitals."

A small chuckle pride escaped Leo for a second. "He's a lot like his mother."

"I take it you know his parents?

"Fairly well," Leo answered then turned towards Pandora. He raised his hands over body. He hoped this worked or at least give him an idea of what type of spell she was under. Feeling questions on his back, "I'm going to try and heal her."

"I can't let you do that." Both Leo and Lilandra turned around as a white lighter stepped from invisibility. A look of utter shock passed over Leo's features. "She has to go through this alone."

"And you are?" Lilandra asked. This was getting confusing. Hat happened to her normal magic free life.

"My name's Shelia and I am Pan's white lighter." She took a step forward. "I don't have long Chris is on his way back and I have never revealed myself to Pan."

"I see." Leo moved in front Lila. "And what happens if she dies."

"She is the Equalizer. She will not die before equal."

"The Equalizer?" Leo sighed. He ran his hands trough his hair. Why didn't he see it before? He had been finding it had to believe the Council and the Elders would allow such a birth to happen.

"Excuse me. I'm new to all of this," Lilandra replied. "I need explanation. What is an Equalizer and what does this have to do with Pandora."

"In the grand design there has to be a balance," Leo explained, "if too great a power comes into play on either side of the scale, good or evil, and Equalizer is born to keep the power in check."

"Okay, I can understand that," Lilandra nodded her head and turned to Sheila, "so where do you come into all of this?"

"I can only tell you so much and what I tell you will be a burden to tie up loose ends. Pan is in a magical coma of Wyatt's, Chris's older brother, own making. He wants Pan's power and he has a physical attraction to her. His jealousy over took him when he found out that Chris and Pan were involved. The only way he can interfere without physically being here is through dreams. The only people he can touch in this way here are Chris, Pan, and I. That is why I can never reveal myself to her, so that I can remain unaffected.

"I see." Lilandra sat down on the edge of the bed. This was a lot of information to process all at once.

"How did you become a white lighter? It's so rare that they choose someone who is not a witch," Leo crossed his arms taking all the information into his brain.

"Piper's skepticism rubbed off on you, Leo," Sheila smiled. "I die very soon. I die in child birth." She walked over to Pandora and smoothed her sweated brow affectionately. Leo and Lilandra's eyes widened sorrowfully, Leo's more so. "I come from a long line of witches. About five generations before me, a demon soothsayer, named Kira, had a premonition that a witch from our line would become an Equalizer and would be born of evil and demons began to attack us. So the heads of the family met and decided that each newborn from now on would drink a binding potion and never be taught magic. The binding potion was passed on as a traditional formula that each child drinks. My family figured this would cut down on the demon attacks if we became innocents and it worked until I was born. The attacks started again and one day when I was about three two years old, my parents hid my sister and I away. I never saw them again. Then of course sometime later I met Darryl, you, and the sisters…the girls. It has been a long time."

Leo smiled urged her to continue. "With Chris and Pan's interference, my memories that are occurring different so I can only tell them as I know them now. Because of Paige and phoebe's spell potion, Chris and Pandora are bound together by the word 'free.' Neither can say the word or they'll be stripped of their inhibitions and act on their desire for each other which is increasing daily. It was the spell's influence that caused Pan to appear to Chris while he was won mission and caught the attention o a dark lighter named Dorian. Dorian obsessed about Pandora and went on a spree to satiate his appetite. I interfered with one of his attempts and he took me instead once he saw how much I resembled who he wanted. Pan tried to save me but it was too late and I hated her for a long time because of it."

Leo was appalled and angry that a loved one went through such torture. If he was so powerful and so instrumental in the grand design why did those he loved suffer? "I'm sorry."

Sheila shook her head. "It had to happen. I didn't see it then but I do now. Sometimes trials not only test a person's will, but shape that person as well. You told me that once."

He smiled faintly. The words eased his heart somewhat, but being in the middle of a trial had a tendency to make one jaded.

"What did your husband say?" Lilandra asked lowly.

"The Cleaners set up everything so that Darryl believed I was at a conference and I was to tell him over candlelight some news…that will be tonight."

"Is there anything I can do?" Leo asked.

Sheila nodded. "Tell me the truth. I will need to hear it." She faded from view just as a stream of white orbs appeared in the center of the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chris raged.

"I came looking for you," Leo replied.

Chris went over to Pandora and checked her over. Still no change. He sighed when he heard familiar chimes. He just got back here, what did they want now?

"We're being summoned," Leo said to Lilandra. "Call…"

"Call me if you need anything,' Chris interrupted glaring at Leo. "I'll be back." He orbed away.

"We're having problems," Leo said apologetically then orbed away as well. He would have to leave the situation alone, for some reason Pandora had to go through this alone.

_To be continued…._

AN: I haven't updated in sometime so I put this up with only a grammar/spell check run over it so excuse the mistakes. I will be going back over it since my beta reader went bye bye

© Devon Masterson-Bond 2005

Another Bond Girl Production

Charmed is owned by Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. I only own the fiction plot and original characters. Don't sue me, hire me instead


	12. Vial Twelve

Love Potion No. 9  
Vial Twelve  
By Devon Masterson-Bond  
aoi37hotmail

AN: There is a purpose to my madness, but I shall be tasteful.

Pandora sighed as she looked from her hiding place. There was no way out of that bastard's psycho trap from what she could tell. Well there might be two ways actually, both required Wyatt to find her. She wasn't so sure that she could siphon off enough magic to orb out of this weird dimension before he caught her. It was not like he was going to sit still and let her take from him. Then there was the possibility of giving him whatever he wanted.

"Pandora, you can not hide in this place from me," Wyatt called out as he walked the streets of the deserted town. He balled his fists in frustration. This had been going on for days now and it was getting old. He was going to have to change tactics. "I will find you," he uttered before orbing away

Once he was gone, Pandora sighed and came out of hiding. Apparently Wyatt could only stay in the dimension for short periods of time, because he always orbed away after a few hours. The design of the trap she imagined. For that small snafu in his plans she was grateful. It allowed her to rest and think. She had hoped that Chris would have found her by now. Of course that would be if he were to notice her absence in the first place. What had happened before had been a fluke. He probably just felt guilty for hurting her. Despite the façade he put up, he was kind. "Give it up, girl, no knight in shining armor for you. Figure out on your own." She started down one of the endless streets when a stream of orbs appeared in front of her. She froze.

"Pandora?" Chris asked.

"Chris!" Pandora launched herself at him. "You don't know how glad I am to see you."

"I think I have a clue," he teased.

Pandora flushed slightly and pulled away from him. "Please tell me you know how to get out of here."

Chris held a small vial and nodded. He threw down the potion. A stream of power surrounded them as he pulled her close. They orbed away to the attic. "I never thought I would be so glad to see this attic," she sighed.

Pandora sunk onto the couch with her face buried into her hands. Embarrassment settled over her being now that she was safe. My how far she had fallen, dependent on the help of someone to get her out of that mess. She stood to her feet and looked towards Chris who was staring at her curiously. Garnet eyes narrowed slightly as she sucked in her cheeks and shook her head.

Chris moved his hand to his ear and craned his neck slightly so he would catch the gratification that she was internally working through.

"Thank you," she said lowly flushing.

"Sorry did not catch that. You're going to have to speak up," he taunted moving closer.

"Thank you for saving me, Chris," Pandora gritted through her teeth. He was being a real ass.

Chris smiled. "You owe me."

Wrinkling her features, she shook her head. "Whatever. It was compensation for you stabbing me through my chest if you want to get technical." A confused look passed over Chris's features for a second until he saw her frown. "Don't tell me you forgot about that." She turned away from Chris as she tried to gather her emotions.

A hand brushed her shoulder and then turned her around. "I didn't forget. I just didn't…"

Pandora shook her head, "It's over. You got me out of there before Wyatt could find me and that's all that matters. I'm going to go home…." Her sentence trailed as Chris's lips brushed hers closing the gap between them. Feeling her attraction towards him getting the best of her again, she pulled away. Euphoria from contact glazed her eyes slightly. She never realized how powerful Chris was before. Perhaps it was because this was the first time she had a chance to focus on the experience without being under the spell. It was nice. She was falling for him. It would be hell when they went back to their separate lives in the future.

"I want you to stay," he said simply kissing her more passionately. Careful control began to peel away layer by layer as the kiss deepened. A lightheaded sensation overtook him unlike he had ever experienced and he could not get enough of it. He pushed her up against the couch as he feverishly took steps to claim her.

"Chris," she sighed in pleasure. Her mind was a whir as she succumbed to the situation and it was nothing short of amazing. It was more intensive than the first time, he was completely different person. Screw the spell, apparently it was a hindrance based on this new information. She threw her head back as she neared the completion. It was absolutely clear to her that she loved…. "Wyatt," she cried out as 'Chris' revealed himself in the middle of the intimate act. "How in the hell…" her sentence trailed as her eyes welled up with tears. This was not the time.

Wyatt looked at her in concern before letting haughtiness taking over. He arranged himself appropriately. "I told you that you would be mine. I just had to make you see it."

Glistening garnet eyes flashed for a moment. "You think by sleeping with me that I will do your dirty work?"

A snicker emanated from the blonde as he moved closer to Pandora. She backed up until she was up against the wall trying to arrange her clothes so she would have some decency. Hot, lusty breath accosted her cheek as she turned away squeezing her eyes shut. Why did she have to be so weak? "Your powers are the last thing I want from you," he said into as her ear nuzzling her neck with his nose. "I sought to claim you and that is what I have done. You desired me more than him admit it."

"Get away from me," She said squeezing her tighter.

A look of disappointment passed over Wyatt features. It was killing his sexual high. "I like it better when you are your usual self," he said lowly kissing the side of her neck. "But no matter you'll come back to yourself soon enough and learn to…"

"Learn to what?" she asked pushing him away suddenly. He smiled. There was still fire in her. "Love you, Wyatt? Is that you want? I'd rather die than be with someone like you." Anger formed a shield around her fragile feelings. No one was to know how sensitive and insecure she was deep inside her heart.

A growled formed in his throat as he advanced forward, "You will not defy me."

Black orbs surrounded her hand. Pandora raised an eyebrow as she pointed her crossbow at him. "I am through playing with you. I will get out of here and do whatever it takes make sure that the future is different."

Wyatt shook his head in anger. "This is my mind, I control this place. Who comes and who goes. You will stay here as long as I please."

Pandora shook her head at the new bit of information and an idea formed. Why didn't she think of it sooner? "I don't care what you say I will be free," she replied as the familiar tingling sensation came over her.

"No," Wyatt cried out reaching for her fading form. His hands grasped at nothingness as she disappeared. In the real world blue eyes opened in annoyance. He jumped to his feet and screamed out in frustration. He was so close, but he lost control. The experience had been phenomenal, but now she hated him even more. His eyes softened as he saw his coveted sketchbook near where he had been casting. The sketches had been a source of focus while he was casting the draining spell. A sketch of Pandora sitting on the steps of his ancestral home smiling hardened his resolve. "I will have you."

12-12-12

Piper sat on the couch of her room rubbing her stomach causally. She was still getting used to her surroundings at magic school. She always hated when the others dropped her off for her safety as though she was some powerless ninny. She could still blow up and freeze with the best of them, maybe even more so since she had more of a tendency to get pissed off. Better to channel her frustrations and annoyance on attacking demons trying to turn her child into the dark lord that destroys all than hang around knitting. Where was Leo anyway? Some husband! He was off fighting evil without her, whatever happened to being by her side in sickness and in health? He was a ghost now that's what.

Wyatt giggled as he played with his favorite bear and truck. "At least someone is having fun over there," Piper mumbled. Her oldest son had few worries in the world and she liked to keep it that way. He would be torn up to know that his Uncle Darryl was in jail blamed for killing an unarmed man thanks to the Cleaners. She hated the Cleaners. They always had a habit of making it worse instead of better. How were they supposed to know that someone from IA was shadowing Darryl and saw them take out the poltergeist? "I just wish I knew what was going on, that's all I ask," she said speaking to the ceiling.

A stream of orbs formed in the room and Piper smiled expecting Leo or Paige. Brown eyes widened. "Sheila? How…I thought."

Her form flickered and she nearly dropped her charge. Shelia shook her head and laid Pandora on the bed gingerly. "I can't explain now. Something is happening to the timeline, my timeline specifically and I won't be as you see me now. Pan is about to wake up and should be safe here."

"I…" Piper's sentence trailed as Sheila orbed away. "Okay, that's weird." The smell of vanilla flowed into the room causing Pandora to sit up suddenly. A glazed looked formed in her eyes and Piper knew what that meant. She moved towards the honey blonde. "Hey, lover girl, I need you to focus," she slapped Pandora's face lightly until she became aware of herself again.

"I'm back," she smiled.

"Welcome," Piper greeted putting her hands on her hips. "Now will you explain why Sheila is a whitelighter and brought you to magic school?"

"What?" Pandora asked standing up. She started patting herself. "She can't be dead." She held out her hand and her black orbs brought forth her crossbow.

"Whoa. Whoa. Put that thing away. Half whitelighters present," Piper scolded motioning towards Wyatt and her abdomen.

The crossbow disappeared and Pandora sank down onto the bed. Wyatt took the opportunity to orb into her lap. He offered her his bear for comfort and she shook her head. He then hugged her and went on playing on her lap. "Persistent even as a child." she chuckled at the irony. Pandora looked towards Piper. "I was trapped in Wyatt's mind and I don't know what's going on."

"That makes two of us," Piper sat down misery loved company.

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know and it's pissing me off," Piper replied then looked upward. "You hear that, Leo, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Pandora settled Wyatt on the bed and tousled his hair affectionately. "I'm going to go look for them," she sighed before orbing away.

"Wait a minute dam…" her eyes spied little ears looking up at her with pouty look, "darn it." She moved over to Wyatt and picked him up. "It's just you me again." She kissed him on the forehead. _"You all better to be okay."_

_To be continued…._

AN: If you want to be notified of updates send me an e-mail with "LP#9 update list" in the subject line. The e-mail can be blank just as long as it is sent. I have a hotmail account and the username is aoi37

© Devon Masterson-Bond 2005

Another Bond Girl Production

Charmed is owned by Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. I only own the fiction plot and original characters. Don't sue me, hire me instead


	13. Vial Thirteen

Charmed is owned by Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. I only own the fiction plot and original characters. Don't sue me, hire me instead

Love Potion No. 9

Vial Thirteen

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

AN: Thanks for all those who hung in there. I've been stuck a bit lately and with my other obligations…. Well you get the idea.

* * *

Paige ran her hands through her hair frustration. For once in their lives couldn't they stay out of trouble? It seemed every time they did something good they got slapped in the face. Now the powers that be were adding to list with their intervention. She shook her head. "I can't believe this," she muttered. Leo placed a comforting hand on hers and Phoebe's shoulder. It was a good thing Piper wasn't here to hear this, she would go ballistic. How could the Cleaners frame Darryl for murder to cover ups their magical mistake? Ridiculous, that's what it was.

Next to Paige, Phoebe fumed as her mind starting working on a plan to get out of their latest occupational hazard. She was pissed on many levels. The Cleaners had no right to interfere. They told them before that they cleaned up their own messes. To pick on Darryl….that made her blood boil. She was so angry that she may have compounded the situation by asking that they plead their case to the council. Now they were on trial in front of two elders and two demons with Barbas as prosecutor of all beings. She hated him so much and she knew that the demon had something to do with this mess. They thought this scheme was a get out of jail free card for Barbas, but they could not prove it. At least they had Gideon as council for them. He had to be one of the wisest people she knew, for an elder anyway.

"We've been set up!" Phoebe spat standing to her feet. "I know Barbas is involved."

A grin formed on his pale features as he condescendingly tented his hands in his usual way. "And how pray tell did I 'set you up' from the purgatory that you and your sisters condemned me to? I suppose I filmed you doing magic too." He looked towards the council. "This is what I am talking about. They do not even own up to their mistakes; blatant disregard for authority."

"We can prove it," Paige interjected. One of the council members raised an eyebrow.

"What Paige means we request time to gather the evidence for out case," Gideon translated. He glared at the two of them. They were reckless.

"This is just another means of stalling in attempt to dazzle and awe the Council with acts of sycophant behavior."

"Go to hell, Barbas."

"After I win this," he smirked.

"We will allow the Charmed Ones the time to gather evidence," one of the elder council members replied. "However to keep them under the time constraints, we will advance…"

Leo looked towards Chris. "Say free now," he said sternly. Chris raised an eyebrow in near defiance until he felt Leo's intensity. It told him no time for questions, he would bitch later. "Free." Right on cue black orbs streamed down in front of them.

"…time one year. You have until midnight to produce this evidence you implied that you have or the mortal will die. We will reconvene then." The four Council members disappeared.

"What the hell?" Phoebe sighed. She looked toward Gideon. "Get them back here, Gideon."

"Making demands now are we?" Barbas taunted. "The arrogance never stops."

Paige stood to her feet. She was about to jumped over the table and attacked the demon when Gideon motioned for her to remain calm. "Save energy. In a way he is right. We have pushed our luck enough as it is."

The red-head sat down with a sigh then turned to Leo and Chris. Her eyes widened. "When did you get here?" she asked Pandora, "and why does Leo have his arms around you?" Pandora blinked several times finding herself being held around the waist. Her faced flamed. Chris was in front of her trying to look unfazed. "Your spell. Chris must have said the word."

Two sets of brown eyes glared at green ones. "Don't look at me Leo told me to."

Leo let go Pandora. "I realized what the council was about to do and I didn't want her caught in the spell."

"What about Piper?"

"She will be safe at Magic School," he replied.

"What's going on?" Pandora asked.

"I would like to know the same thing," Gideon interrupted. It was taking all his poise not to strike to darklighter down. There was something about her that irked him besides being his natural enemy. "You are aware this…is a darklighter."

"She is clear," Paige assured him.

"How can this be?" he asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's a long story just trust us," Phoebe replied. "Right now we have to figure out…"

"Care to introduce the latest member of your group?" Barbas asked leaning back in his chair observing casually. This development was rather interesting. "The company that we keep."

Phoebe ignored him and whispered lowly. "I know he has to have something to do with this."

"Chris and I will go to the underworld and check out his contacts," Leo nodded. "Pandora will have to stay here. Her history is too closely related and the spell might affect her."

Garnet eyes widened. "You don't…"

"I know a lot more than you think thanks to your whitelighter."

"I have a whitelighter?" she nearly yelled. Phoebe put her arm around the tall girl to calm her down.

"Shoosh. We'll grill later." Chris and Leo orbed away.

"So we're just going to wait?" Paige slumped in her chair.

Gideon crossed his arms not taking his eyes off of Pandora. "Tine flows much faster in the Council Chambers. It will be time before we know it. Now would you care to explain your affiliations with this darklighter?"

"Don't worry about me. Just pretend I'm not here." Gideon shot her a skeptical look but his attention was not what had her on edge. She turned to Barbas. There was something familiar about him. Her head was becoming foggy and confused. It was not too bad, just an extreme case of de ja vu. Irregardless her animosity towards him felt like he did something to her though she never laid her eyes on him before today. "Do you have a problem?" she glared at him.

"Just wondering what a pretty darklighter like yourself would be doing with the Charmed Ones. Wondering your hopes, your dreams, your…" he held his hand palm ward to his face, "fears….my my my so many."

"Back off," Pandora growled then leaned on the back of the table. No wonder the Charmed Ones hated his guts (other than the fact that he killed Prue) he was so annoying as all get out. She turned towards Paige and Phoebe. "I saw Piper before my orbs were routed this way. She is really annoyed."

"Annoyed is better than pissed," Paige replied sarcastically.

Phoebe rubbed her temples. "Hopefully Chris and Leo will come up with something before Darryl…"

Pandora stood up quickly. "Whoa. Whoa. What's going on?"

"A cop, internal affairs, followed Darryl this morning while he was helping us take care of a poltergeist and saw us do magic," Phoebe explained.

"And the Cleaners fixed it so that it looked like Darryl shot and killed an unarmed man. Now he's on death row," she gestured to the middle of the chamber to a viewing orb where Darryl sat with Sheila in a jail cell.

"How much time has passed?"

"A year."

Pandora moved to examine the scene. Sheila was alive and her stomach was flat. Given what she knew about the future this did not bode well for her existence. There had to be something that she could do.

13-13-13

"So are you going to tell me what you two talked about?" Chris asked dangling the demon over the fiery chasm.

"Chris this not getting us anywhere."

"On the contrary, I think this asshole knows something and with the right," he let his grip on the demon slip then tighten, "motivation he'll talk."

"You wouldn't," the demon yelled out. "I didn't harm an innocent."

"It's not about what you did, but what we think you did," Chris replied.

"And we think that you helped Barbas escape," Leo added. He was met with silence. "I don't know how much longer, he can hold on to you."

The demon sighed. "He'd kill me."

"And I won't?" Chris was starting to lose his patience with this demon. Already his voice was getting a dangerous edge to it.

The demon gulped and Leo observed the emotion that played on Chris's face. Why didn't he notice this sadness about him before? "_You were too busy mistrusting and tracking him, not trying to understand."_

"I taught him to summon poltergeists. We were going to use them to get out but he double crossed me."

"Them?" Chris asked.

"As in more than one?" Leo asked.

"Yes. One for him and one for me."

'The other one must have possessed Sheridan and that's why she reopened Darryl's investigation and tailed him."

"That's not going to be enough," Chris shook the dangling demon.

"That's all I know."

"Chris, we have what we need, the rest we'll handle ourselves. I'm worried about this affecting the timeline, Pandora…"

"How did you meet her whitelighter?" has asked suddenly. Being out of the loop was eating away at him. He was responsible for her not Leo. It was his problem.

"We'll talk about it later."

"No we won't," he snapped. His eyes suddenly widened as he lost his grip and the demon fell. "Look what you made me do."

Leo sighed, "We'll talk about it after we find Sheridan." The two of them orbed away.

13-13-13

Darryl sat in his cell with his face in his hands. Sheila reluctantly left to take care of their children. It was down to his final hour. Their newborn would never know her father. He had only been allowed to see his baby girl through plexi glass and through pictures. She was beautiful with curly honey colored hair and light brown eyes. Her eyes almost had a reddish tint to them which he thought was odd, but he never met Sheila's parents so he could not rule out her side of the family. All he knew was that she was about to go through life without him to protect her world. If he ever got a second chance things would be different. He would be different. Dariel would have her father by her side to teach her about life.

"Why?" he leaned his head back in frustration.

"Darryl?"

Darryl leaned forward and moved towards the bars. Now he was going insane during the last 45 minutes of his life. "Who's there?"

Piper stepped from the shadows looking around expectantly for guards. She held up her hands ready to explode the bars. "Stand back, I am going to get you out of here. I don't know what happened…"

"No," he shook his head. "I am not leaving through magical means or breaking the law."

"Darryl, come on. Something has happened. A year has passed and I am still pregnant. There is something going on here. I am going to break you out and then we'll figure it out. Stand back."

"If magic is behind this, it's because I got involved where I shouldn't have. I'm done. I can't do this anymore."

"Do you want to die?"

"No, but the alternative is not much better. Becoming a fugitive is going to hurt my family just as much. My newborn daughter is going to think I am guilty. I just can't."

"Your daughter?" Piper's eyes widened. She had no idea that Sheila was pregnant.

"Go, Piper. I'm done and I don't want you to get caught."

Piper stepped back with a frown on her face. "I am not going to let…" her sentence trailed as light surrounded her form and she disappeared.

"Good bye, Piper." He sighed sitting back down. He heard several sets of footsteps coming down the hall. Show time.

"…you go," Piper finished. Her brow wrinkled in confusion as she stood behind her sisters. "Where the hell am I?"

"Piper?" Phoebe asked standing. She looked towards Gideon and he sighed as the Council members reconvened.

'Time is up and the proof you claimed has not been presented to us," a demonic Council member replied. "Since this judgment concerns the Charmed Ones, your sister has been brought here as well to witness our decision. Prepare for judgment."

_To be continued…._

© Devon Masterson-Bond 2005

Another Bond Girl Production

Charmed is owned by Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. I only own the fiction plot and original characters. Don't sue me, hire me instead


	14. Vial Fourteen

Charmed is owned by Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. I only own the fiction plot and original characters. Don't sue me, hire me instead

Love Potion No. 9

Vial Fourteen

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

AN: Thanks for sticking through the block and the business of school. Also there is a controversial topic mentioned in here. If you have a problem discuss it with me before you go off the deep end.

Reloaded 3/13/08 since I a ridiculous amount of mistakes. Sorry --

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­Darryl tensed as the guards bound his wrists, legs, and torso with thick leather straps. Every bone in his body said struggle against them and that this was not right, but police logic overruled. It was pointless. He was going to die and that was it. No blaze of glory, no magic to bail him out…part of him regretted telling Piper not to help him. Magic got him into this mess and depending on the foul thing was not going to get him out of it.

Sheridan had him on tape, alone, shooting a surrendering man. It did not add up at least not at first, but a year in jail gives a person time to sort out the details. The passage only felt like a moment but he still had memories of everything. It confirmed his theory; he was the residential normal person that was being punished for the exposure of Phoebe caused by rushing everyone around that day. _"She has the ability to see the future and she did not see this!?"_

A gruff hand pushed his head back and a strap went across his forehead. His body started to shake as the fear finally overtook him. A mouth guard was shoved into his mouth. The last shred of dignity kept him from screaming. Now his life was merely seconds.

14-14-14

"For the crime of negligence resulting in the death of an innocent and a fraternizer you have been found…" the four girls bit their lips.

"The Charmed Ones were set up," Chris called out as they orbed into the center chamber. A struggling Sheridan looked confused for a moment then panicked.

"You dare bring an innocent into these proceedings?" one of the council members asked incredulously.

"This woman is possessed," Leo explained. He looked at Barbas, "to set up the Charmed Ones."

"I…where am I? What is this?" Sheridan asked wildly. She struggled in Chris's grasp. She glanced towards Barbas for help then frowned when he simply rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"How about we refresh your memory," Chris suggested pushing her into the center of the chamber. Sheridan fell into the circle of truth then backed up furiously trying to keep the circle from reading her. The view globe's picture changed to Sheridan sitting in her office going over case work and a poltergeist possessing her. The possessed Sheridan grabbed a folder marked Darryl Morris.

"What is the meaning of this Barbas?"

Barbas sneered while looking apologetic. "What can I say I am demon? I may have dramatized a few elements using information that I had."

"I am getting out of here," a soft glow surrounded Sheridan.

"No you don't," Chris pulled out the wand he used earlier and captured the escaping apparition. The unpossessed Sheridan fell to the floor unconscious.

"Wrong as I may have went about it, the Charmed Ones are still careless. Phoebe should have seen this, but she has been selfishly pushing her visions and missed the obvious."

"You know what, Barbas…" Paige began; Phoebe put her hand on Paige's shoulder.

"He's right, I have been reckless."

"He's full of…"

"For the crime of selfishly using her powers Phoebe Halliwell shall be stripped of her active powers until they are earned by her deeds and Morris is spared. The council is dismissed." The Council members disappeared.

Piper looked at Gideon. "Get them back here. We have done too much…"

"No, Piper, it's okay. They are not the only ones who think I have been abusing my powers lately besides this is my fault." Phoebe painted a smile on her face. "It may be relaxing to be without my powers and increase my focus."

"No…" Piper argued when Leo touched he shoulder and shook his head.

"Let's just go home," the four of them orbed away.

Pan prepared to orb as well when she felt eyes upon her. She turned around to find he was in fact observing her. "Don't even thinking about it," she replied before orbing away.

Barbas smirked. "What are you amused by?" Gideon asked rolling his eyes.

"What, your little plot didn't go as planned?"

"You nearly had an innocent man executed and the Charmed Ones exiled. I only…"

"The result was the same regardless. Phoebe has been stripped of her powers and I have fulfilled my end of the bargain. I get out of jail free." He stood and adjusted his black jacket dramatically then held his palm towards his face. "You're afraid your little plot will be discovered."

"The job is not done. You need to continue to occupy the Charmed Ones."

"I am more interested in that darklighter. She's unusual and I like unusual," Barbas grinned then teleported away. "Happy plotting."

Gideon frowned. Barbas was no help. He was too powerful of a demon to keep tight reins on under the guide of partnership. Perhaps he should step into the unusual as well. He orbed away feeling more confident about his goal.

14-14-14

"Home sweet home," Pandora sighed jumping on her bed hugging her pillow. Her smile faded some what when she felt a weight lean against her. A nervous chuckle escaped her as the toddler version of her nemesis sat next to her looking innocent. "You can't just orb in here whenever, Wyatt." She pulled him onto her lap. "Your mother's probably going into early labor over this." She kissed on the forehead. "Always stay on the side of good, Wyatt. Don't let them change you. We like you just like this. Now let's get you home." The two orbed away.

"Wyatt!" Paige sighed walking into the foyer. _"Looks like Leo was right."_ Wyatt orbed to Paige's arms and looked up at Pan from the top of the stairs. She sat down and smiled at him.

"He is getting way too good at that."

"Yeah it's becoming a pain," Paige sighed then shifted Wyatt in her arms. "At least he always goes to same place."

Pandora reddened and shifted the subject. "Well at least he can get away if there's trouble," she commented then stood. "I gotta go. I need sleep, later." She waved then orbed away.

14-14-14

Sheila closed the door to her bedroom. Darryl was sleeping finally. He seemed anxious at dinner. He was so in tune with everything even her pregnancy. She could not bring herself to tell him what happened, not when he seemed so vulnerable. That left it all to her to bear. She would end this pregnancy and then it would be over.

Standing at the top of the stairs, she took a deep breath absent mindedly caressing her abdomen. It was her baby too! But who knew what type of fire and brimstone would occur if the child was allowed to live._ "I'm sorry."_

Sheila fell forward barely bothering to brace herself. She wanted to loose the baby not die. Several grunts escaped her as she tumbled down the stairs followed by searing pain. A soft cry escaped her lips as she landed at the bottom on top of her arm. "That's definitely broken," she hissed though her teeth as her eyes squinted shut in pain. Excruciating pain shot through her spine and abdomen as white orbs streamed into existence. Leo appeared looking disappointed and distraught. "Sheila."

"No, Leo, don't heal me," she begged.

"I have to," he replied. "This isn't the way." He placed his hands over her and began to heal her.

"I said no," Sheila growled pushing her weight against him to stop him. She fell against him.

Leo gripped her by the shoulders and gently pulled her forward. "You can't do this."

"This is my choice. This baby is not Darryl's…"

"I know," Leo replied.

"You knew the whole time and you let that bastard rape me?" Shelia winced as she pulled away. A blue light surrounded her. "And you're trying to heal me again!? Get out!"

'The power is coming from inside of you. She's healing herself now that she learned the magic."

"She?" Sheila shook her head. A breakdown was eminent. "How a dare you and the others set me up? You are like family to me and Darryl. I don't understand…"

"Let me explain…"

"No," Sheila replied, "you can get out. We're done." She looked towards the stairs.

"They won't wake up until morning," Leo said answering her unspoken question. Brown eyes glared into mismatched ones. "I just found out what happened."

"Then why stop me, Leo? I know how much you hate demons, darklighters, and all that evil crap."

"Pandora isn't evil," Leo replied.

"What does she have to do with anything…?" Sheila shook her head. "You can't be serious." Leo nodded. "No. No. No. That can't be. She's too old and…."

"She's a darklighter witch," Leo explained.

"So then she's the one that set me up so she could be born?"

"Do you believe she did?" Leo asked. "I didn't get that from her character. Her whitelighter seemed very proud of her and I would trust her judgment on what happened since you trust her as well," he replied cryptically.

Sheila, now healed, sat with her legs folded. "I can't...why me? I am not even a witch."

"Listen," he said softly comforting her, "sometimes while in a trial it is easy to lose sight of the reason. I hate that this happened but there's nothing I can do. This was foretold to your family generations ago. All of the children's powers were bound to protect the line. That is why you have never been able to do magic. Pandora has aranju so she can absorb magic. The potion will wear off and you will have control of your magic again. I will be your whitelighter to guide you."

Sheila sighed. "I don't want Darryl to know until I am ready. I need time." She paused. "I know there's more to this. I've known you and Piper long enough to know that magical destiny carries some sort of sacrifice. Tell me the truth Leo. What are they planning for my family?"

"Pandora is an equalizer. She exists to keep a high concentration of power in check."

"So demons will be after us."

"Most likely, but…"

"You don't have to color my world, Leo. It's okay," she said before going into a thoughtful silence. The two sat in tension for a few moments. "I die don't I?"

Leo's mouth dropped open in shock. He did not expect such a direct question and since his family and eldership, he found it difficult to tip toe around issues. He would want straight answers if he were in her position. "Don't answer, Leo. I already know. She told me without realizing it." Sheila stood. "I am going to bed now. Good night."

14-14-14

Pandora rinsed her face and looked into the mirror. She started to fade again but then it passed. She had been solid for two hours now. Everything seemed fine when she peaked in on Sheila tossing in her slumber. A sleep spell helped calm her down. With that out of the way, she needed to focus on the problems at hand.

"For once I just want a normal day," she sighed to herself as laid face down on the floor. "One. Two. Three…" she counted as started doing push ups.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Working out." Good thing she did not have her hair in rollers or something. Him catching her in her pajamas was bad enough. "If I want to keep my weight down, I have to stay in shape."

"I never thought you were the type to worry about your weight."

Pandora finished her push ups and moved to sit-ups. "Well I am sorry but some of us aren't born thin."

"You don't have to get an attitude," he replied.

"What do you want Chris?" she asked finishing her nightly routine. Already she felt weird wearing boxers that had little pink hearts on them and a tank top.

"I'm wondering what's the deal with you and Leo?"

Pandora rolled her eyes, "You know just as much as I do. What business is it of yours anyway?"

"I don't want the timeline messed up," he shrugged.

"Well don't worry. I only want to change one thing and it is the same as you. I am tired of being on constant guard even in my dreams." She sat down on her bed. "Anything else?" She folded her legs in the lotus position and braided her hair.

"About before…"

The dreaded subject. "Before when?" she asked. "Having sex in the attic or when you stabbed me?" her bluntness flushed the two of them but it was only shield she possessed.

"Uh, yeah that," he coughed. "I have a fiancée."

A honey eyebrow arched as she processed what was said. "So you're telling me," she growled then paused collecting herself. She did not want to know. He was a cad simple as that. "Get out."

"Let me explain…"

A crossbow appeared in her hands. "You do not want to continue this conversation."

Chris backed away then stopped. "Look I like you," her hand tensed on the trigged, "and I don't know what's going to happen after I save Wyatt. She maybe alive or still dead."

Pandora relaxed her finger and looked at him confusion. "Your fiancée is dead." He nodded.

"Wyatt killed Bianca for helping get back here. That's why my…the sisters summoned you."

"Nice. I am the rebound toy, even worse," she shook her head. "Just go home, Chris. I don't think my confidence can take it anymore." Chris orbed away. "Why can't I come across normal people?" she groaned before orbing herself some place else. She needed to think.

Sheila sat on the blanket watching the tide roll in and out. She tried to sleep but it eluded her. For awhile she managed to rest but it was only an hour or two then she felt strangely energetic. A tingling sensation in her abdomen made her turn around as black orbs streamed downward. "Following me?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Pandora commented sitting in the sand. She pulled her knees to her chest.

"I take it you couldn't sleep either," Sheila observed as she took in Pandora's appearance. "Nice jammies."

"Thanks."

"You look a lot like my sister," Sheila sighed.

"About that….I'm sorry. I figured it out too late to prevent it."

"It's…okay." Sheila's eyes lowered and she turned away.

"You should get some rest," Pandora suggested.

"What about you?" Sheila asked.

"I'll be fine, I always am."

Sheila turned around again, "Is that to be your life, just surviving?"

"No offense but I don't want to talk about it or be scolded right now." Pandora rubbed her head in agitation. "At this point my life is just causing people trouble."

"Don't say that!"

Garnet eyes narrowed. "You don't know me or what I can do. I lost control and destroyed an entire city. My parents and the few friends They had were killed by me just so Wyatt could see what I could do. I'm dangerous."

"That doesn't mean you don't need to live…"

"Three hours ago I was fading again and then I was fine. Don't tell me you wouldn't like to get rid of me if you had the chance, I know what you were thinking."

"Look, I am not about say I'm perfect or life is beautiful, I was in a low point."

"Well I am a low point too! I cause grief for everyone around me and I am tired!"

Sheila jumped to her feet. "Don't you dare give up! If I can be strong and give you life then you can be strong enough to fight for it. You will not throw away everything I may have to give up for you."

"No one asked you to."

Sheila's hand cracked across Pandora's cheek. "Grow up and stop looking for the easy way out. It's not all about you."

Pandora held her face and gave Sheila a look of defiance. Black orbs surrounded her. "No you don't." Sheila grabbed her arm.

"Let me go."

"It's too late for that."

Pandora paused. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears. She was so weak. "I am not strong enough," she said lowly as she looked downward.

"Then lean on someone." She wrapped her arms around Pandora and held her. Sobs racked the two of them for a few moments before Pandora pulled away. The two women's gaze locked for a moment as understanding finally came between the two of them.

"I have someone I have to go yell at," she said as she stood.

"Give them hell," Sheila smirked gathering her blanket.

Pandora nodded. "Will you be okay?"

"Just orb me to my car and I will be fine."

"Good night," She said as black orbs surrounded Sheila and flurried off to their destination. Pandora wiped the last of her tears. She felt a lot better but she was not done yet.

14-14-14

Chris sat in his room at P3 throwing a tennis ball against the wall. He was not happy at the situation he was in currently. The only person he had encountered in awhile that understood him hated his guts. Then there was the whole guilt thing. "I need to focus," he chastised himself. He was there to work not to have fun.

"We need to talk," Pandora replied as she orbed into his room.

"You told me to leave," he said frowning.

"Look, Chris, I am done playing games. I like you and I don't know how long this is going to last or if there will be an "us" in the next timeline. So I am going to enjoy it."

"You think that…"

"Free," Pandora interrupted moving closer to him. A soft fog settled over the both of them as they wrapped in vanilla. They would battle it out in the morning.

_To be continued…._

© Devon Masterson-Bond 2007

Another Bond Girl Production

Charmed is owned by Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. I only own the fiction plot and original characters. Don't sue me, hire me instead


	15. Vial Fifteen

Charmed is owned by Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros

Charmed is owned by Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. I only own the fiction plot and original characters. Don't sue me, hire me instead

Love Potion No. 9  
Vial Fifteen  
By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail

* * *

Paige sighed as she orbed into the attic. "Anything?" she asked as she sank onto the couch exhausted. She covered her eyes with her arm and rested for a moment.

"Nothing," Phoebe answered looking up from the Book of Shadows. "I've been looking all night and have come up with exactly zilch. I keep thinking that if I still had my visions…"

"Don't torture yourself, Phoebe," Paige stood to her feet. "You don't have your powers but you still got me and Piper."

"Yeah, Piper's 8 months pregnant and your exhausted picking up the slack for both of us. Honey, you can't keep doing that."

Paige raised her hand. "I am not about to let a demon get Wyatt, and I am not going to let family down." She hugged Phoebe and walked over to the work area to look over notes. "Have you seen Chris, may be he has heard something."

"Chris," Phoebe called out. "We need you."

A stream of orbs flowed from the ceiling of the attic. "Good Morning, what's going on?"

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other. "Good Morning?" they said in unison.

Chris frowned. There was something definitely wrong with aunts. "Pulled an all-nighter?"

Phoebe moved to stand beside Paige and grinned. She couldn't help it; for once, he didn't look on edge. It was nice to see someone looking healthy in the family. "I guess we weren't' the only ones," Paige mumbled just before Phoebe poked her. "Yeah, another false alarm though."

"How about your demon contacts, they know anything?"

"Nothing unusual yet, but there are a couple of leads I want to follow. I'll check in later. Bye."

The two sisters smiled then let loose as soon as he orbed away. "Oh you are so bad, Paige."

"I can't help it. It was too weird that it was funny. That spell was completely worth it. Maybe I need to let a little steam off myself."

Phoebe laughed. "At least he's happy… I just got an idea. I don't know why didn't I think of it sooner." Paige looked at her expectantly. "We practically have a darklighter niece. I am going to go the office I have to get some work done anyway. You get some rest and I'll fill you in when you get up."

"Okay," Paige yawned

15-15-15

Pandora covered her mouth to stifle a yawn as she sat at her computer typing up her latest story. After being out for a half week, her work was starting to pile up on her desk. In addition to her story, she had a few letters to answer. It was nice that she was finally starting to draw a small readership of her own.

"You know you wouldn't be so tired if you two would pace yourselves," Phoebe teased as she sat beside Pandora's desk.

Pandora flushed slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been out half the week. It's okay. I am glad you two finally got that… out your systems." Phoebe grinned. "Chris is definitely less crabby and you look calm."

"About that, I am not sure I feel about your matchmaking, but it worked out so far so I going to pretend that you didn't intend me to be the rebound toy." Pandora went back to typing on her keyboard.

"That's not it at all," Phoebe replied looking around carefully. She picked up a letter from Pandora's pile and leaned forward as though she was discussing it. "We wanted him to be happy so we called the one that was destined for him." Pandora paused in her keying for a moment, "And that was you."

"He's lucky that he has people around him that care about him."

"You have people that care about you too," Phoebe touched her hand. "You just have to let them."

"Thanks," She smiled. "And for the record I was sick half the week and Chris was taking care of me."

"If you say so," Phoebe said standing up, "I have some work to do. I will talk to you later. I need your help on something."

Pandora waved and went back to her work. This morning was turning out to be trying and she had a feeling that it would not end here. She still had to face Chris about last night. A frown worked its way across her face. That was one conversation that she dreaded one with lots of yelling she imagined. He would probably never speak to her again since she took advantage of him all night.

She looked at her watch. _"I better leave now or I will be late." _Her mother… that was so strange… Sheila wanted to meet her mid morning to talk and get to know her. As strange as the concept was, she was actually pleased that Sheila did not try to vanquish her when she found out the truth. _"I'm batting a thousand these days."_ She grabbed her bag and keys then left the office.

A familiar tingling sensation settled over her as she left the office and walked down the hall. Strong magic was nearby. That was the one good thing about her Aranju; she could sense magic right away and tell the intensity of it, unless the magic was sealed as with Sheila. Being a magical bloodhound has saved her life more than once and kept her out of Wyatt's clutches for the past three years. _"Three years! I've been running that long…? Now is time to change things."_

The magic was getting stronger as she walked down the hall, which was conveniently empty. Phoebe was in her office so it couldn't be her magic. Pandora sighed inwardly, what she wouldn't give for her crossbow right now. With so many innocents around now, she was sure it would not go over too well. She approached a janitor's closet ready for just about anything when a hand reached out and yanked her into the closet. A hand closed over her mouth as she bucked in his arms. "Stop fighting me," Chris hissed. He pushed her against the wall and shut the door.

"Wa...?"

"Shhh." Chris listened carefully before removing his hand from her mouth.

"Why the hell did you just drag me into a closet for?" she hissed. "I thought I was being attacked for a second." Her badass chick image just went down the tube with his stunt. There was going to be more training in her future.

"Sorry. I didn't want anyone to see me."

Pandora arched an eyebrow. She was about to argue the point but then changed her mind as she focused on the seclusion of the moment. Nervousness settled over her. She left before he woke this morning so she could avoid this discussion. Being rejected first thing in the morning, or any time really, was not what she wanted to hear from him. "You could have least waited until I got off work."

Chris watched her for a moment before catching her meaning. "That's not what I came to talk about. I am still thinking that one over." Pandora smiled; perhaps the day would not be so bad after all. "I need your help."

"If it's about Wyatt then I am in anyway. Now that I know him as a kid, I can't let something happen to him."

"Great. I need you to work your darklighter connections. I'm... running out of time."

Pandora moved closer to him. "What do you mean?" She touched his face to check his temperature when he laid his hand on top of hers.

"Pan, I like you, but I can't focus on us right now. Everything is over if I don't save him."

Pandora nodded and stepped back to give him personal space. "I understand. When is the deadline?"

"My birthday," he answered. "That leaves us just a month. Whatever happens happens before then."

"And you need me to pull my connections to find out," She wrapped her arms around herself. "I may be out of touch for a while."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Time is not on our side here. Anything we do will have to count."

"What are you planning?" he asked warily.

"Leave it to me." She assured him. "Now what do you know so far?"

"The Aunts have been working on finding the source of the demon incidents lately. So far I have only come up with one group as a connection, Demonatrix."

"I will start on the other end of that and see where it leads." She smiled. "Don't worry so much. We will save him."

"Pan, I..." his sentence trailed at the sound of knocking. He frowned.

"It's just me," a muffled voice said through the door. "I need to borrow, Pandora. You two will have to do it later."

The two of them flushed at the realization that one, Phoebe was on the other side of the door and two, the implications of their situation. It did look bad. Pandora rushed to the door and opened it. "It's not what you think."

"I am young too, you know," she smirked. Chris orbed away. "See you later, Chris. You two are so cute."

"Seriously, it's not what you think. We were just talking."

Phoebe nodded her head, "Uh-huh," she patted her back before sighing. "I guess I can't blame you two. There is a lot going on right now."

"Okay, let's change the subject. You were looking for me..."

"Oh, I wanted to know if you had angles on the 'event' as Chris calls it. I have been racking my brain and Paige has been pulling all nighters trying to come up with something." Phoebe threw up her hands. "If only I could get a premonition... I didn't realize I was so dependent on my powers."

"So it's looking kind of bleak then?" Phoebe nodded her head and Pandora sighed, "I have something I want to try, but I need to look in the book."

Phoebe crossed her arms, "What are you going to do?"

"Get some answers," she replied, "and no I am telling you so you can't be interrogated later."

"Chris is not going to like it then, which means we probably won't either."

"You're going to have to trust me. I don't have the limitation, you guys have. I'm of evil remember?"

"Don't say that."

"It doesn't change things," her face hardened. "You don't want to see the world Chris and I come from. It's a totalitarian government where people who oppose him are hunted. Innocents live in fear that the other person they encounter may be a demon since they run around unopposed. There are no elders and only the handful of whitelighters that do exist, bow down to Wyatt in fear of being wiped out. Every day of every moment of my life, is spent on edge trying to outthink him and his hunters. So you see I would gladly sacrifice myself if I had to in order to stop him."

"Just be careful," Phoebe said softly. "There are people here that care about you and that won't change."

"I won't be reckless, how that?" She looked at her watch. She was going to be late. "I gotta go." She orbed away.

Phoebe sighed as started back towards the office. _"Why do I have a feeling that this going to be bad?"_

_To be continued…._

© Devon Masterson-Bond 2008

Another Bond Girl Production

Charmed is owned by Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. I only own the fiction plot and original characters. Don't sue me, hire me instead


End file.
